


Underlistenimagines Archive

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reader is Gender Neutral Unless Stated Otherwise, Restraints, Slow Dancing, Squirting, Stalking, Suicide mention, Unrequited Love, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 84
Words: 41,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: A full archive of all past, present, and future works from my blog underlistenimagines. Tags will be updated as I go along, as well as relationships, etc. All requests can still go to the blog, since I'll just be updating and answering them here.





	1. Rules

To request, please direct your attention towards [this link.](https://underlistenimagines.tumblr.com/ask) I'll get to them eventually, and I'll be posting them on this blog and informing you what chapter it's on on Tumblr since the Hell site has finally killed itself. For now, here's the rules (copy and pasted) from the blog so you don't have to hop around to look for them.

  * Don’t be rude if an ask takes too long.
  * If it makes me uncomfortable, I’ll state so.
  * I’ll try to tag everything that could possibly be triggering, if I need to tag something, please let me know.
  * I’ll do headcanons and fics. Please specify when you ask.
  * If there’s no specification, I’ll do either or.
  * I will not tolerate any shaming of ships or kinks.
  * If you request NSFW but your blog states that you are a minor, it will be deleted.



**Unacceptable Requests:**

  * **Grits.**
  * Rape. (ONLY ACCEPTABLE IF it’s about a character comforting a reader from trauma). I will NOT write about a character raping ANYONE. _Any posts that mention this will be tagged appropriately._
  * Child Abuse (ONLY ACCEPTABLE IF it’s a mentioned backstory, for example: “Reader overcoming being abused by a parent.”). I will NOT write about a character actively abusing a child. _Any posts that mention this will be tagged appropriately._
  * Animal Abuse
  * Racism/Sexism/Hate Speech
  * Pedophilia



**Kinks I Won’t Touch:**

  * Scat/Piss
  * Vomit
  * Bestiality
  * Inflation
  * Pseudo-Rape
  * Noncon



**Kinks I Have Very Little Knowledge About and Probably Won’t Do A Good Job With ™:**

  * Alpha/Omega



**CHARACTERS WHO ARE SFW ONLY:**

  * Bastion
  * Orisa
  * Winston
  * Hammond




	2. Junkertown Queen/Shy S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey hon I hope you are having a lovely day, may I ask to have junker queen how is a ass to everyone but sweet,flirty,loving to her shy fem s/o? Thx love~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Female Reader

  * You lived in Junkertown for as long as you could remember. You kept to yourself as much as you could, not ever really wanting to draw attention. This didn’t stop the Queen from noticing you. As soon as she saw you, she knew it was love.
  * She never ever wanted to raise her voice around you. You were her lone flower in the apocalypse. If by chance there was someone who raised their voice around you, she’d yell at them by habit. _“ **HEY!** You lower your fucking voice **NOW!** You are in the presence of my **WOMAN!** ”_
  * If you pass by her when she’s on the throne, she’ll wrap her arm around your waist, pull you into her lap and pepper you in kisses. She loves it when her citizens come to see her and you’re sat on her thigh. It’s her own special way of showing you off more than she already does.
  * Say that someone is trying to flirt with you. There’ll be a fist that flies into their face while she growls _“You get the hell away from her!”_ then turn to you and ask as softly and sweetly as she can, _“I’m sorry baby, did they hurt you?”_
  * She’ll always make time for you. Even if she’s in the middle of beating someone’s face in, if you call she’ll put her poor prey into a choke hold and answer the phone with, _“Hey baby, what’s going on?”_ Pause. _“No I’m not-”_ Tighten the hold on the opponent to silence their struggling cause it’s too close to the mic and she doesn’t want you to worry. _“-busy. I’ve got all the time in the world!”_
  * It’s not uncommon for her to roughly shove someone out of the way so that you can be ushered through a crowd.
  * You always come first. No matter what, you will always come before her and anyone.
  * The only time she shows a softer side of her is when she’s with you.
  * The way she looks at you is the way anyone wants to be looked at. You could be doing anything, and her eyes would be on you while she fell deeper and deeper in love. If you ask her why she’s staring at you, she’ll only smile and say, _“In all my years, I’ve just never see a girl as beautiful as you.”_
  * When you guys are fighting, she can be incredibly harsh. She’s a very aggressive person, and quick to violence, but she will never raise a hand towards you. Her apologies are incredibly sweet and genuine.




	3. Protective Genji and Zenyatta (Separate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Would you be okay with doing Genji and Zenyatta being protective of a shy S/O?

**Genji**

Surviving an assassination directly sent by the Shimada Clan has not been a very well kept secret. Everyone knew about it. Word had spread among the clan about Genji, his whereabouts, his new family, _you._

When an unfamiliar man had approached you, you had no idea who he was. You had shy’d away from his gaze. Your answers to his strange questions were barely whispers. When he reached out to grab you, a green flash that cut the space between both of you had blinded your eyes.

You looked up to see your lover standing in front of you, an arm extended with intention to keep you back and out of danger. His eyes narrowed behind the mask at the man who had dared put his other half in any hint of danger.

_“You dare threaten my Angel?”_

–-

  * Genji will always be there to defend you. Suggestive comments and straight forwardness will not be tolerated towards you.
  * When the two of you are out and about, he’ll do all the talking for you. He’s patient when it comes to how shy you are.
  * If someone’s coming on a little too strong and he sees how uncomfortable you’re getting, he’ll cut straight into the conversation and put them back in their place. He’ll take hold of the situation so that you don’t have to worry (and mostly so he doesn’t have to worry about things getting out of hand).
  * His arm will always be around you, more so if there’s other people in the area.
  * ~~Couple shirts to remind those around that you’re his.~~



**Zenyatta**

  * Zenyatta will attempt to make small talk with someone who is clearly making you uncomfortable so that you don’t have to deal with it alone.
  * If there’s ever a time where you’re overwhelmed in a situation, he’ll keep you close to him and try to dismiss those who are making you feel this way.
  * In the battlefield, he’ll always have an orb on you. You’re his main focus in terms of healing and protecting. 
  * He’s not too keen on acting violently first, but if someone dares raise their hand to you, he’ll make sure to knock them out before tending to your wounds.
  * Even if you don’t tell him that someone’s bothering you, he’ll just know by body language and just from knowing you.
  * He’ll like to hold hands when the two of you are in a crowd just so he doesn’t lose you among the people.




	4. Zenyatta S/O Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ay can I get a Zenny over here pls? Female s/o? (Can be either NSFW or SFW, up to you :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Female Reader

  * Zenyatta will remind you every single day that you’re beautiful and that every ounce of you is perfect.
  * He’ll make matching flower crowns for both of you.
  * Zenyatta will have an arsenal of medicines in case you ever get sick. He’ll also have little heating pads and heating oils in case you ever sores or cramps. They’ll always be on hand.
  * He’ll try very hard to smooth out any and all arguments as quickly as possible so that they don’t fly out of proportions. The last thing he’d want is for negative feelings to linger longer than they should.
  * On the battlefield, you’re who he’ll focus and keep an eye on a little more than the others. Especially with how attached he is to you.
  * Occasionally, he’ll entertain you with some cool orb tricks.
  * Zenyatta will make sure that you have all your needs for when it’s that time of the month. He’s totally chill with everything. Need Hoover Dam Super Size Pads? No worries. He’ll proudly buy that for you along with some tasty snacks and food.
  * When time comes that he meets your parents, he’ll try to make sure everything is perfect. He’ll be so nervous about if maybe they aren’t too accepting of omnics, or if maybe he’ll say something that might offend them.
  * When he reconnects with people, you’ll be introduced almost immediately.
  * This sweet cinnamon roll is an open book. There are no secrets being kept from you. He’ll tell you everything. He believes that trust is a virtue, and he doesn’t want any secrets to root insecurities in your relationship.




	5. Squirting S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: This one is a little awkward and nsfw. But how would roadhog, junkrat, sombra, and symmetra react to a fem S/O who's self conscious about squirting during sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW || Female Reader

**Roadhog**

  * Oh fuck.
  * He’ll pause for a moment when it happens then realize just how incredibly turned on he is. If you tense up, he’ll ask you if you’re okay. Once he knows you’re self conscious, he’ll reassure you that it’s okay and that he likes it. 
  * It’ll make him a lot more passionate and vigorous.
  * It’ll become his goal to make you do it again. _~~And again and again and again.~~_
  * Roadie isn’t much of a talker, but this’ll certainly make him praise the fuck out of you.
  * Afterwords, he’ll ask why you never told him, and he’ll reassure you again that he enjoys it. 



**Junkrat**

  * _Prepare for the raunchy innuendos being growled under his breath._
  * Next time the two of you hook up, he’ll growl/giggle some dirty stuff while dragging you close to the edge. Something along the lines of “C’mon darl, lemme see you explode for me.”
  * He _ **loves**_ it because it just feels like a satisfying explosion for him.
  * He won’t even have to reassure you that he loves it. You’ll know. Trust me.
  * Jamie will want to make you cum so much that his torso is covered in your juices.



**Sombra**

  * Oh honey, she knew long before it happened/you told her.
  * Sombra will even bring it up at first, saying something about it being a major turn on.
  * She’ll praise you when you do squirt. It excites the hell out of her.
  * She might ask you to squirt in her mouth. She’ll practically beg you for it. She’ll insist on eating you out, just for the blissful experience.
  * Sombra will also scissor you like crazy. Being able to be with someone who squirts turns her on incredibly hard.



**Symmetra**

  * It shocks her at first, she’s not too sure what to do.
  * Symmetra is a squirter herself, so she’ll totally get it. When you look suddenly insecure about it, she’ll pepper you in kisses and tell you she understands.
  * She’ll want the two of you to squirt together, tbh. She’ll try her damnest to time it so that you two finish together.
  * She’ll hope that it eases you knowing that she also squirts, but she’ll also make sure to praise you and try to reassure you and bring you out of your shell with it.




	6. Devil Mercy Headcanons

  * Be very careful making a pact with her. You’ll get what you want, but at what price?
  * When she saw Genji after what Hanzo had done, she had other plans for him. She saw potential. Mercy had no intention on letting him die yet.
  * However, he was not hooked up to any normal machinery. It was _alive._ Of course it’d enhance his abilities, but it needed to generate power from somewhere. In fact, it’s energy and power came from _him._
  * It was more of a compassionate parasite. Keeping its host alive just so it could thrive. 
  * Her assistance comes at various prices. A human soul, a sacrifice, a limb, etc. God help those who don’t hold up to their end of the bargain.
  * Her most loyal disciple is Cultist Zenyatta.
  * Her personality is narcissistic and vain. The only thing she cares about is her power, and things that can benefit her and her only.
  * She’s as bad as a genie. You have to be very specific with what you want, or she’ll find a way to twist your desires even further than they already are.
  * Do you want fame? You’ll gain your fame, but you’ll lose everyone you love in the process.
  * Do you want money? Enjoy your counterfeit money that will land you a jail sentence.
  * _“I will help you, but what is in it for me?”_




	8. Cuddles || Mercy, Tracer, Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Where are the ladies at! May I request some fluffy cuddles in bed with Sombra, Mercy and Tracer with a fem s/o?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Female Reader

**Sombra**

  * With her line of work, being able to just lay around and cuddle is a rare occurrence.
  * Sombra’ll fall over in bed and creep over behind you to wrap her arms around your waist. She wrap her arms completely around your waist to the point where she can poke at your sides so you wriggle and squirm and fell over laughing.
  * When you fall over she’ll laugh and crawl so she’s on top of you while she still tickles the hell out of you. After a while, she’ll lay down and rest her head on your breast. Of course there will be a snarky little comment about how squishy they are.
  * Surprisingly, Sombra prefers to be the little spoon. She very much prefers to be held over being the one to do the holding.
  * She falls asleep very easily. Since she’s usually up all the time doing tech work, it’s not surprising that she’s always tired. Even a moment of relaxation with her girlfriend and she’s out like a light. It’ll happen slowly then all at once as well. She’ll be in the middle of talking about some dumb shit that happened at work and suddenly… Silence.



**Mercy  
**

  * Not a very cuddly person, surprisingly. 
  * A lot of cuddling with her involves your head in her lap as she runs her hair through your hair. If you hair is long enough, she’ll go as far as to hold you while she idly brushes and styles it.
  * For the most part, there is not much talking. She’d rather it be silent than fill the air with baseless pillow talk, but if you need to vent, she’s willing to listen and give advice and she hopes that you’d offer the same. 
  * Mercy is more of a big spoon. She likes being able to wrap herself around her partner and feel as if they’re protected by her embrace. She also likes being able to just chill on her back while her partner cuddles up to her. It makes her feel important. Needed. Loved.
  * She’s more laid back when she’s here. It’s almost like a completely different Angela when both of you are just there in bed. She’s not fussing over her job, or worrying about things as much. She’s a lot more relaxed. It’s a good way to take a load off her shoulders.



**Tracer**

  * The biggest cuddler ever.
  * Your fingers will be intertwined with hers, your legs will be a tangled mess. The air is super relaxed and sometimes the TV’s on but it never matters what channel it’s on because she’ll be talking it up through the entire thing.
  * It’s ramble city here. Tracer will talk about anything and everything. She’ll talk with her hands a lot and make sound effects as well, just to emphasize the stories she’s telling. It makes the story telling a lot more interesting to say the least.
  * You always manage to fall asleep in the middle of a story. You never mean to, but you’re just so relaxed with her that you can sometimes barely manage to stay awake. Lena never minds, however. She loves you either way. 
  * Lena is both big and little spoon. Just depends on how you two end up. Either way, she’s totally comfortable and just likes being in your company. 




	9. S/O Who Hates Loud Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do mercy, widowmaker, pharah with an s/o who hates loud noises and needs help calming down?

**Mercy**

  * Isn’t a fan of loud noises herself.
  * She’ll prefer if you stuck around her in the medical bay, and stayed there during missions.
  * However whenever there seems to be an emergency case where a lot of loud noises are occurring, she’ll multitask between calming you down and tending to the patient. Once her hands are free, she’ll tend to you.



**Widowmaker**

  * Also has a severe dislike for loud noises, but isn’t as bothered by them as you are.
  * If a noise occurs without her knowing, she’ll immediately go to work to neutralize the sound and will come to you to cradle your head.
  * If she knows there’s going to be noise (i.e, she’ll fire off her sniper rifle), she’ll warn you ahead of time. You’ll know to cover your ears before hand. Once the job is done she’ll immediately come back to you.
  * Any and all arguments are taken outside of the room where you are in case they escalate too much.



**Pharah**

  * Pharah herself is a very loud person, so it has to be constant comfort with this one. 
  * Anytime the two of you are on a mission together, she’ll always supply you with earplugs to cope. Occasionally during the downtime she has, she’ll swoop in to comfort you as much as she can.
  * For one, she’ll automatically protest you having to do anything with Overwatch. If you do happen to get into it, she’ll beg that you only work with paperwork or science research like Winston or Mei do.
  * Her response to someone being loud around you is to be even louder to shut them up. After she does, she’ll turn to you and whisper “Sorry baby,” before continuing what you two were doing.




	10. Comfort || TW: Suicide Mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you accept emergency prompts? If you don't, please feel free to ignore. My cousin recently commit suicide, and I really need some sort of comfort. How would Genji, Hanzo, McCree, and Mercy help their s/o who is going through something similar? Tysm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions: Suicide

**Genji**

  * Genji will find you the second he hears. When he sees you, he’ll ask if you’re okay. Clearly the answer is no, but he wants to ask anyway.
  * He’ll wrap a blanket around you and offer you warm drinks. Any tears that fall will be wiped off your face. 
  * You can bet that he’ll be listening to you and anything you have to say. He won’t try to change the topic. It’s better to get things off of your chest instead of keeping them locked up inside. You don’t have to worry at all. Genji will stay right there by your side to try and make the pain hurt less.



**Hanzo  
**

  * There are no words he can offer. He can only wrap his arms around you and hold you close. He knows the pain of losing someone, and seeing you going through the same pain hurts him deeply. Hanzo just wants to make all the pain go away, but he knows that only time will heal your wounds.
  * Eventually he’ll offer comforting words. He’ll whisper them in your ear while he strokes your hair.
  * He knows he can’t make the pain go away, but he’ll damn well try. He’ll try to take your mind off of it with anything he can. He just wants to see you smile, but he knows how hard it can be. This man won’t even consider leaving you alone until he _**knows**_ that you’re alright.



**McCree**

  * As soon as he hears the news, he’s automatically by your side. He’ll tear through the ends of the earth just to find you. 
  * There isn’t anything he can say. The only thing he can do is engulf you in his arms and stroke your hair while repeatedly telling you that everything will be alright. 
  * He’ll drape his serape around you and constantly wipe the tears off your face.
  * McCree will be tending to your ever beck and call. Anything you need, he’ll get it for you as quickly as he can. Anything at all. He doesn’t want to spend too much time away from you, because he knows how much you’re hurting. 
  * Seeing you in pain hurts him as well, so don’t be too shocked if you see some tears coming from this man while he’s comforting you.



**Mercy**

  * She deals with death all the time, so she knows how much it hurts when someone finds news that a loved one has passed.
  * You can bet Mercy will be there. She’ll take time off just to be with you. She’ll offer gentle words and coo while she caresses your face to try and make you smile. 
  * Her hands will cup your face and lift up your chin so she can look at you. She’ll kiss your cheeks and forehead while pulling you into her loving embrace. Seeing you like this makes her heart hurt. She doesn’t want it to hurt, but this is a pain that’s beyond her healing.
  * The only sort of healing she can offer is to be there for you. Angela will be there to lift you back up, forever and always. 




	11. Comfort II || TW: Self Harm/Sui Mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Is it alright if I can get an emergency prompt? I've recently been spiraling down into a bad depression and I've been contemplating self harm. Can I please get Hanzo, McCree, Mercy, and Zarya trying to comfort and talk their s/o out of the same thing? I just really need this at the moment. Thank you so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions: Suicide and Self Harm  
> (Zarya was not included.)

**Hanzo**

  * Hanzo had been looking for you for quite some time. He noticed your behavior had shifted and it sent him on a frenzy to find you. The man looked through all the usual hiding spots before finding you in one of your comfort zones. You sat gripping onto a blade between your fingers and staring down your wrist. 
  * His large hands tore you away from your deep thought as he jerked the hand holding the blade towards him. He swiftly removed it from your grasp and the two of you were dead silent. He shifted his gaze from blade to you. 
  * He was upset, sure. He felt upset that you had considered something that could possibly take you away from him. But right now what was more important was your well-being. Hanzo silently engulfed you into his arms and you found comfort in his embrace and scent. He rubbed your back gently and asked in a soft whisper if you’re alright. The answer was as clear as day, however he figured he’d break the silence gently by asking if you’re alright. 
  * Over the next few days, he won’t let you out of his sight. Not once. He’ll constantly ask you if you’re alright.
  * Even once you’ve recovered from feeling rock bottom, Hanzo will still stay at your side. He doesn’t want to find that you’ve done something that takes you away from him and he wasn’t there to stop it. He doesn’t want to lose you.



**McCree**

  * Jesse doesn’t even really catch that something’s terribly wrong until he walked into your living room unannounced and finds you forming a puddle of tears in your own hands on the couch. Immediately concerned, he comes over to you and places a hand on your thigh and another on your back.
  * _“No, no no no, Darlin’, who did this? What happened to my little ray of sunshine?”_ He inquired. Seeing as the two of you had been together for a while, you allowed him to hear your problems without holding back. As you sobbed out your issues, the you ended up with your head in his lap and his hand gently stroking your hair. You sniffled and sighed. It was a while before you spoke again.
  * _“Maybe I should just die.”_
  * _“I’m gonna stop you right there darlin’. You have no idea how much you mean to me. How much you mean to everyone. How do you think we’d all feel if you suddenly disappeared?”  
_
  * He shut down any attempts for you to try and convince him that you deserved to hurt. McCree constantly reminded you that you are special and don’t deserve the pain you felt. The topic would shift to take your attention from darkness and bring it to lighter times. He’d sit there with you for as long as you needed. The man would even go as far as to fall asleep with you in his arms. In the morning you’d be greeted with the man cooking breakfast for you. It’d be your favorite as well. Don’t expect him to go home for a few days. He’ll be staying with you for as long as you need him.



**Mercy**

  * Angela had been concerned for your well-being for a while. When you suddenly began building walls and shutting her out, she became concerned for you and tried calling you to find out if you’re truly alright. There was no answer, so she set out to personally be by your side.
  * Once you were found, she was very gentle with her approach. She sat down next to you and set down a small paper bag with a nice snack for you on the table. She simply asked you how you were holding up. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, so she knew how to handle it. The woman placed gently kisses on your forehead and pulled you into her embrace. You found comfort in resting your head on her shoulder. Her hands ran through your hair and stroked your arm lovingly. 
  * Angela wouldn’t push you for answers. She’d simply ask and wait until you were ready for your response. There was no use in rushing things if things weren’t ready.
  * In times of silence or when you were sniffling, she’d simply sing to calm you down. When she wasn’t singing, she’d be reminding you how much you mean to her and that you’re worth happiness and love. If you mention wanting to self harm, she’d tell you that you shouldn’t destroy something beautiful and that it wouldn’t fix anything. It’d become a mental note to check for new wounds.
  * Recovery process with her would be time consuming, but worth it. She’ll stay and help you pick up the broken pieces even if you break during the process. If you happen to relapse while she’s not around, she’ll gently patch the wounds and gently, but sternly scold you. _“Why didn’t you come to me? I’m always here for you.”_
  * She means well. She doesn’t want to see you hurt.




	12. Self Doubt and Anxiety Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Tracer, Widowmaker, Mercy and Reaper headcanons with an s/o that deals with self doubt and anxiety?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reaper was not included.)

**Tracer**

  * Will be supportive 24/7! She feels the best cure for self doubt is to constantly inject love and confidence into you at all times.
  * Anytime you have a down moment, she’ll drop everything to be by your side. This includes work, which you’ll have to scold her for now and again.
  * Reassurance on reassurance on reassurance on reassurance. There will be mountains of it for you to enjoy. 
  * Lena will be there to dry your tears and hold you through every anxiety attack. She’ll hold you in her lap and bury her face in your hair while listening to you vent. It never bothers her.
  * As a sort of reminder, she’ll give you a tiny phone charm for you to hang on your phone. That way, you’ll be able to feel like you’re always with her even if she can’t be by your side.



**Widowmaker**

  * Constantly has your back.
  * Tries to drown out your insecurities and anxiety with wine and kisses. She doesn’t feel, so she’s not too sure what works to remedy this.
  * Widow will begin to drop more and more reassuring words here and there completely unprompted so that you begin to have confidence installed into you.
  * Will try to introduce you to ballet to get your mind off of things, she’ll be your teacher with a lot of positive feedback and compliments.
  * If you’re having an anxiety attack, she’ll hold you and hum a gentle tune while reminding you that this too shall pass.



**Mercy**

  * Be ready for a nice, warm cup of tea to be at your side along side a comforting arm around your waist and a chin on your shoulder. She’ll be there rubbing your back while she asks you what’s wrong.
  * She’ll compliment you frequently, especially in moments of self-doubt. You’ll be reassured and picked up off the ground everytime you fall. 
  * Will be ready at all times for you to vent. She’ll memorize your favorite things and be sure to surround you in them when you’re feeling especially low.
  * She’ll remind you that you’re wonderful and that she loves you. She’ll remind you every single day to try and permanently rid of the self-doubt you may have. She wishes that it’ll at least improve your confidence.
  * Deals with self-doubt herself occasionally, so she’ll try to apply the methods she uses on you so you feel better.




	13. Sleeping Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff for sleepy characters.

**McCree**

  * Heaviest Sleeper in the West ™
  * Snores
  * Very loudly, might I add.
  * Sleeps with one hand on the stomach, one hand by his side.
  * Hat covers most of his face.
  * Keeps a gun under his pillow.



**Junkrat**

  * **Yells in his sleep.**
  * Doesn’t sleep for days on end, and suddenly could just be mid-sentence and just drop down.
  * Will sleep anywhere (and I mean anywhere).
  * When he sleeps, he **_SLEEPS._**
  * **_Sprawled out to all hell._**
  * Good luck tryna wake him up. The building could be on fire and he couldn’t budge.



**Roadhog**

  * Has to sleep with earplugs in (Thanks to a certain Junker).
  * **LOUD** snoring.
  * Cannot sleep without a plushie.
  * Takes frequent naps.
  * Light sleeper (He’s gotta keep his guard up after all).
  * **_VERY_** grumpy if woken.



**Lucio**

  * Light sleeper
  * Falls asleep occasionally at his computer
  * Drools
  * Has an irregular sleeping habit.
  * If there’s nothing going on the next day, would sleep at usually 5am.
  * “Is that the sun?” before crashing.



**Sombra**

  * Takes naps here and there.
  * Doesn’t sleep for very long.
  * Has strange dreams.
  * Is a sleep talker.
  * Sleeps with music playing in the background. 
  * Tosses and turn very often.
  * Lucid dreamer.



**Widowmaker**

  * Sleeps with one eye open.
  * Always has her gun leaning on the nightstand.
  * Cannot sleep unless she does a nightly routine check of locks.
  * Frequently dreams of her husband.
  * Sleepwalks.



**D.va**

  * Heaviest sleeper in Korea.
  * If she doesn’t have duty the next day, sleeps at 4 or 5am, wakes up at 3pm.
  * Dreams of being inside the game universes she plays.
  * Occasional sleep talk.
  * Occasionally kicks or punches out while she’s sleeping.
  * Drools
  * Switches positions a lot, sometimes falls off the bed and doesn’t even notice.




	14. Kinky Headcanons || Zarya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a kinky headcanons of zarya x male reader, plz. I loved the one you did of sombra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW || Male Reader

  * If you had any intentions of turning Zarya into a submissive, you’re dead wrong. She likes to be on top and in control at all times. She’ll have you on your knees begging for her instead of it being the other way around.
  * Zarya is very much into pegging. She wont hesitate to reach around and jerk you off while she’s doing it either.
  * It will benefit you greatly if you praise her body. She’ll have a real big confidence boost and, depending on what you’re into, will be either rougher or more gentle. Praise also gets you a lot of extra kisses.
  * Prepare yourself for many post-workout risque selfies. She’ll pass off her lifting her shirt up for the photo with her breast just **_almost_** falling out of her workout tank top as innocent and normal.
  * Zarya has a ton of stamina. Once you two start having sex, you aren’t getting out of this for a long time. It won’t matter to her if you’ve already cum, she has time to wait for you to get it back up and she’ll make sure you’re drained before she’s done with you.
  * Her preferred title and role is ‘Mistress’.
  * She enjoys tying you up and blind folding you. It’ll keep you guessing and give her total control.
  * Zarya has a breeding kink, but keeps it on the DL.
  * She hates missionary. It’s far too plain and boring for her. Spice things up again to keep her around your finger.
  * Cross-dressing. Zarya loves when a man cross-dresses for her. Seeing him dressed up for her excites her. Sometimes she’ll even buy you little outfits that she’d like to see you wearing or will even let you borrow her clothes should you like to.




	15. Sneaky Snooze || Zarya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello lovely, i have a Zarya request if you're interested. Something like, her fem!s\o gets back from a mission really late at night. Knowing that Zarya would be asleep and knowing she'd wake up if they tried to sneak into their shared bedroom y\n chooses to take up a place on the couch. The next morning Zarya wakes up and find her s\o curled up on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Fem Reader

  * You had been out for a couple of days. Zarya missed her girlfriend like crazy. The weightlifter kept herself busy with as much as she could, getting work done, working out, etc. She wasn’t worried, of course. She knew you could always take care of yourself.
  * When you had returned, it was far too late to greet her with open arms. You crept into your shared living space and did a quick scan to see if she was awake. The lights were off, and it pained you to see that your darling sunflower was asleep. Ah well, you’d surprise her in the morning. At least you thought.
  * As you peered through the bedroom door, you saw her sleeping there and had to stop and think. Zarya was light sleeper, and you had no desire to wake her. She needed as much energy as she could get.
  * You decided to settle on the couch instead. It was better than the floor. You set down the bag you had been carrying down at the foot of the sofa and allowed yourself to slide into the bed. Exhaustion hit you with the force of an elephant stomping down and you fell asleep faster than you could say ‘Hi’.
  * You slept heavier than you thought you would. Zarya woke up before you and came out into the living room to see you laying there.
  * She shook her head and smiled at your sleeping form. This was no place for her queen.
  * The woman came and lifted you from your sleeping place and brought you into the bedroom. She tucked you in and gave you one last loving look before going to prepare the both of you breakfast.




	16. Protective Roadhog/Zarya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I get some protective Roadhog and Zarya headcanons? I really like your writing style and I just want to see how they would act when defending/taking care of an s/o! ♥ tysm

**Roadhog**

  * You are his King/Queen as far as he is concerned. No one, and I mean _**no one**_ , is going to put you in harm’s way. You are his first priority. He has lot a lot in his life. He wasn’t about to lose the light that’s shone through the darkness.
  * When Junkrat gets a little out of hand with his dangerous heists and explosives, Roadhog is always by your side. Always. There will never be a time in the heat of a heist that you will be alone. They will have to pry you from his cold dead hands before you see a hint of danger.
  * Your health is top priority. He will make sure you eat 3 meals a day, at least 3 snacks a day, multivitamins, water, etc. Another thing he’ll make sure of is to maintain a care routine on your hair and skin.
  * Let’s face it. Jamison can be an ass. Anytime he steps out of line with comments he makes towards you, Mako is first in line to knock some sense into him. _No one_ insults his sunshine.
  * There was a single incident where you were on the battlefield and you had been shot by a Talon member. He saw red. It was as if Hell had been drug from its natural habitat and thrown into the area, because the flood gates of slaughter were opened. Once he got his hands on the offender, let’s just say their death was slow and painful.
  * Anytime someone goes to touch you, his eyes never ever leave their hands. Any sign of aggression triggers him to step in and almost break their hands off.
  * Did someone slap you in the face? The second he hears that sound, he’ll grab their wrist with enough force to crack the bone and throw them against the wall. _“Just what do you think you’re doin’ to my little sunflower?”_
  * Are you clumsy? No worries. He’ll watch out for you. Always.



**Zarya**

  * Zarya vowed to protect you, and she had no intention on ever dissolving those vows.
  * If she sees anyone raising their voice towards you, she’ll grab them harshly by the back of the neck and ask _you_ what is going on. What you say is the truth as far as she is concerned. 
  * God help the poor soul who lays an unkind hand upon you. They will not only be ripped away from you and pinned, but she will take maximum action in making sure legal action will be taken against them.
  * She works hard so that you can be pampered and well rested. This woman also prioritizes your health. Protecting you from harm includes protecting you from illness.
  * The day you came home crying is the day she made a little surprise visit to someone’s home. Their lights switched on, she was standing in the window. One thing comes after the other, and that person is on their hands and knees apologizing.
  * If someone insults you, they suddenly find themselves greeting the ground with her foot on their cheek. _“Apologize to my love or face the dire consequences.”_
  * On the battlefield, you will always be shielded. She needs to keep tabs on you at all times. The objective is a priority, but you are a higher priority. If even a bullet comes your way, yes her shield will protect it, but it will still make her adrenaline pump, and her fists flies.
  * There someone you don’t like? No worries. She’ll get up in their face and push them back before they could even reach you. “ _You get through me if you want to get to her. You have no business with my diamond.”_
  * There someone she doesn’t like? She’ll keep you behind her while dealing with them.




	17. Makeups || Roadhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Are requests still open? If so can I get a roadhog x fem reader who got into an argument and later make up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Female Reader

  * The two of you generally got along well. Quite well in fact. There would be disagreements here and there, but overall, things were smooth sailing.
  * This of course, was unless you two got into an argument. An argument typically escalated very quickly. This argument in particular, blew skyhigh out of proportions.
  * As you made your way towards the door, you were distressed to feel like Mako couldn’t care less that you were going out that door. He knew, however, that you always came back. But not this time. You weren’t going to let this slide. You were going to show him that you were strong enough without him.
  * The door slammed behind you as you made your way to another town next over and booked yourself a room at the motel. As you slumped down on the bed, you had blown off enough steam to begin processing your thoughts more thoroughly.
  * You felt tears prick up in your eyes. You knew that Mako could be cold, but having him not even seeming to care that you were going just stung. He didn’t even call after you once, he just continued to do what he did.
  * Meanwhile Mako was also cooling off in your home. There was an unspoken agreement between you two that things had gotten out of hand quickly. He wasn’t too sure what to do about it though, seeing that you had left. He didn’t call out to you knowing that it would probably escalate the argument even more. His plan was to wait and talk it out calmly when you got home, whenever that may be.
  * But you didn’t. You didn’t come home. You stayed in the motel for much longer than he expected. When you didn’t come home that night, it rose some flags in his mind, but he told himself that you would be coming home in the morning.
  * The morning came, you were still gone. Mako held onto the thought that maybe you’ll come back later. However, you continued to be gone and the silence was beginning to really tear into him. Had you left for good? There was no way. Where could you possibly go? Had you traveled to another country? Had you been taken hostage in order to lure him out? His thoughts were becoming more and more irrational. The man set off on a journey to find your location and determine exactly what has happened to you.
  * Mako roamed around and asked anyone and everyone if they had any idea where you might be. He would ask people he never even thought he would ask, all for the sake of finding where you are. His heart would sink when he heard that you had skipped town.
  * Your real location was just still at the motel. You were enjoying lunch from the convenience store just down the road. You missed the man terribly, but you weren’t about to let your pride down and go back to him. You always went back to him. It was time for him to come to you. You wanted him to feel the torment of being away from you and not knowing when you’ll return.
  * It wasn’t until the evening when you were in the middle of dinner that you heard banging at your door. Your rose a brow and stood up, figuring that maybe it was the management there to complain about something you did. You opened the door and opened your mouth to already begin apologizing but noticed the large man standing at the door. Your eyes widened, _“M-Mako–”_
  * Before you could continue you felt him engulf you into his arms, you were shocked. You figured he would be angrier that you didn’t come back. You heard his voice shake as he spoke.
  * _“Don’t EVER hide from me like that again. Do you realize how worried I was?”_
  * You wrapped your arms around him the best way you could. You felt tears threaten to fall as you hugged onto him. He led you into the room and held onto you while the two of you talked things through. You were once again feeling whole and complete with him by your side, as he felt the same with you.




	18. General NSFW Headcanons || Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, I hope y'all having a nice day and I just wanted to say your blog is really good and is really well written. Just wanted to request some Reinhardt NSFW but if you guys arn't comfortable with that it's fine. Sorry it's not really specific. Love ya'll!

  * Reinhardt is vanilla, for the most part. 
  * His favorite position is missionary, or when you’re on top ~~mostly because it’s easier on his back.~~
  * He’s decent at massages, but his hands aren’t exactly super soft and smooth. He has callused hands. Reinhardt also loves receiving massages. They’re also a lowkey turn on.
  * He makes the most passionate love among all of them. Sweet nothings all throughout, so much passion in the kisses, his hands wandering. It’s almost like he’s reliving his younger years through this. Sex makes him feel young again, and it definitely brings back passion and love in him. It’ll feel like only the two of you exist in the entire world.
  * Not a fan of multiple people at once. Prefers it to be a one-on-one adventure. He feels that it removes the intimacy that he craves.
  * It will not only be physically intimate, it will also be mentally and emotionally intimate. He’ll make you feel things you didn’t even know were possible.
  * Has a decent stamina, but a very long recovery if you’re looking for multiple rounds.
  * Reinhardt does not like making raunchy comments in public. He prefers that it be the two of you instead.
  * Aftercare includes him lovingly stroking your back, stroking your hair, reminiscing. 
  * There’s not much of a high sex drive, but there still is one.




	19. General NSFW Headcanons || D.va

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hellow how about some NSFW headcanons for every one favorite gaming girl Hana song with a male S/O?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DDLG Mention || NSFW || Male Reader

  * If you think for one second that Hana doesn’t own several lingerie nightgowns, you’d be wrong. _Ex:_ [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftshop.r10s.jp%2Fsexyqueen%2Fcabinet%2Fshohin02%2Fz2010081926_1a_c.jpg%3Ffitin%3D330%3A330&t=YjliOTE1ZGIzZjNhN2EzOGFiY2E5MTc4YzIwYzE0ZGVhNjU3NGM0YixlTWoyUW1NWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQpRc7HBWbgre1gKQl93F3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderlistenimagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166671870402%2Fnsfw-hana-song-hcs&m=1) [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1gZ14KVXXXXbTXXXXq6xXFXXXb%2F2017-New-Summer-Women-Sleepwear-Sexy-Night-Dress-Short-Satin-Nightgowns-Night-Sleep-Dress-Nightie-Women.jpg&t=YWYzYjM3NWI4Y2Y2NjBjMDcxYjM5NzUxMzc3MmExNjM2NDg1MzdmMixlTWoyUW1NWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQpRc7HBWbgre1gKQl93F3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderlistenimagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166671870402%2Fnsfw-hana-song-hcs&m=1) [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB17G6PJpXXXXccXpXXq6xXFXXX6%2FSexy-sleepshirts-intimates-women-s-sleepwear-summer-lace-nightgowns-female-spaghetti-strap-sexy-silk-nightgowns-dress.jpg&t=ZWQ4MGVkN2U3ZTAyZjlkOTQ2YThmYWVkY2YxMTI3YWUyNzYwNjk5MyxlTWoyUW1NWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQpRc7HBWbgre1gKQl93F3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderlistenimagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166671870402%2Fnsfw-hana-song-hcs&m=1)
  * She has a daddy kink, but if you’re uncomfortable with it, she won’t insist.
  * Hana’s a squirter.
  * She’s a master multitasker. Your shared setup will allow her to ride while still being able to game.
  * Hana likes being in control, sometimes it’ll become a competition as to who comes out on top in the bedroom, but overall she prefers you to be the dominant one.
  * She’s a bit of a talker. Her words become more and more incomprehensible as things go on.
  * Hana has a thing for putting on a show. If you catch her masturbating, she’ll have no shame and even situate herself so you can get a better view while she continues. If she was laying down, she’ll sit up and lean against the wall with her legs spread wide open for you to watch her fingers work magic on her pussy.
  * She’s no stranger to toys. She has a large collection of various pastel pink and blue vibrators, dildos, collars, custom hitachis, etc.
  * Overstimulate her and she’ll go insane. She loves it. It drives her wild. It’ll have her squirming and begging for more. Her moans will become high pitched and squeaky, her body thrashes and she’ll grab onto your wrist in case the pleasure even threatens to stop.
  * The element of surprise is not lost with her. She’ll find new and unique ways to spice up the bedroom. Things like coming out of the shower in only a towel that “accidentally” slips off her body while she “accidentally” finds her bare, freshly cleaned body pressed against yours. Things like going commando under a skirt and giving subtle, intentional flashes.
  * Nudes. A lot of surprise nudes. Will her next snap be about her day or a nude? Find out next time.




	20. General NSFW Headcanons || Widowmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: NSFW for Widowmaker? (Male s/o, if it matters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW || Slightly Kinky || Male Reader

  * Widowmaker is a dominatrix. She will want to have full control in the bedroom at all times.
  * It will take a very special man for her to submit.
  * Teasing and foreplay is her forte. A favorite activity includes teasing your cock until it’s as hard as it can be and just jerking you off excruciatingly slow. No touching allowed.
  * Her dirty talking feels almost condescending, but still manages to feel so hot at the same time.
  * She prefers to ride because she can have full control over the tempo.
  * Widowmaker dresses up every time, seeing sex as a special event. A typical outfit goes something like this: [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F7d%2F4d%2Feb%2F7d4debbbd09f1df2e9cdd316dc4898db--lingerie-aesthetic-nsfw-aesthetic.jpg&t=MzI4MDY3ODU5NDM1NGUzMDhhY2JjNDUyZDA5Y2FiODJkNzFhNjBiZSxUMnAwU29mbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQpRc7HBWbgre1gKQl93F3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderlistenimagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166186661922%2Fnsfw-widowmaker-hcs&m=1) [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs6.favim.com%2Forig%2F151120%2Fblack-body-dark-fashion-Favim.com-3606186.jpg&t=YzIwZGYwNzAxMmNlMWRmMjA3YmFlM2M0OWVhY2YxN2ZlZmM1NTA0OSxUMnAwU29mbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQpRc7HBWbgre1gKQl93F3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderlistenimagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166186661922%2Fnsfw-widowmaker-hcs&m=1)
  * Beds are fun sure, but she likes to have sex in various places in the mansion. For example, on the balcony in the moonlight.
  * Toys are very much welcome in the bedroom.
  * There was a time where she sat behind you and wrapped her legs around your waist. She leaned forward and her hand glided under your belt to slowly rub at your cock. Simultaneously, she nibbled at your neck and her other hand rubbed at your inner thigh. Her hand jerked you off at a nice slow tempo, working you up and just _waiting_ for you to buck you hips. The pace picked up and she slowly leaned back to let your body fall back into her for support. She grinned and nipped at your ear. You’ve been good to her lately, so she figured she wouldn’t be mean for once and give you this. Her grip tightened slightly and she pushed your pants down to allow your cock to breath. Not letting your member go, she moved her body to be on her knees in front of you and continued to pump you. As you feel yourself coming closer, she smirked and opened her mouth. Her eyes made eye contact with you and she was just begging for you to cum on her face. A little coo of delight came from her as she felt the hot cum hit her face. Her pace slowed to let you ride out your orgasm and she stood up, licking what cum she could off her face and smiled down on you. _“Merci.”_




	21. Obsessed Stalking || Sombra | Widowmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hiiii! I was wondering if I could request something with sombra and widowmaker (separate or poly, whichever!) where they stalk the reader obsessively? maybe they have purely a sexual relationship but have been getting jealous by reader getting romantically involved with others/going on casual dates with random people? :'3 I'm a slut for these two! gender neutral or female pronouns im fuckin gay dude ♥ thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW

**Sombra**  
The two of you frequently found each other in the midst of night. Your bodies frequently intertwining with one another in the heat of the moment, only to fade with one slipping out the window before the other awoke. That’s just how you liked it. Casual sex with no strings attached. Someone to turn to for sexual frustration relief without any aftermath of awkward elevator talk and trying to get to know each other. At least that’s how you felt. You had no idea that Sombra had tapped your devices when you first met. You had no idea that she kept tabs on you through security cameras, webcams, even the phone camera.   
  
Sombra was obsessed. You were a goddess sent from the heavens itself. A blessing to this earth. The little moments you shared together, she treasured. At first, she told herself that she wasn’t going to get attached. It’d just be another fling, but it wasn’t. Something about you got her hooked. You two started seeing each other more frequently during the nights, casually bumping into each other at the bar. What was supposed to be just a mere casual sex friend turned into a one sided, unrequited love.  
  
That’s why when she had seen you suddenly dressed up to fancy, her eyes narrowed. Why suddenly were you so interested in how you looked? Just who were you looking like that for? Her heart pounded. Immediately the hacker got up from her desk and grabbed her coat as she charged out the door. Sombra found her way to where you were. She sat at a cafe across the street to get a view through the window where you sat across from someone else. Someone new. Someone who wasn’t her. You hardly noticed pictures being snapped. Every date you had gone on with this individual, she had been present from a distance. Sombra had been collecting a ton of videos, chatlogs, pictures.   
  
The next time you found yourself in a cheap motel room with her, you noticed this wasn’t your ordinary Sombra. Something was off. Something was different about the air. The tension was so thick you could couldn’t cut it with a chainsaw. As you sat on the bed watching her fiddle with something with her back to you, you got nervous. Afterall, she was a Talon member.   
  
To your relief, when she turned around there was nothing in her hands except a tiny floating cube that danced above her gloved fingers. She made her way over to you and started to crawl onto your lap as you backed up further into the bed space. Her eyes were dangerously questioning and pained. The contents of the tiny cube came to light as a tiny holographic picture came into view. Sombra pinched the picture’s top between her fingers and brought it up to your face, a painful hiss in her voice.  
  
“Who are they?”  
  
 **Widowmaker**  
Amélie infected your life. Her scent forced its way into your lungs and intoxicated you. She was a drug that got you heavily dependant in one night. Each time your bodies connected for a steamy night, it was a special kind of high you didn’t want to come down from. You knew you were one of many adventures she’s pursuing.  
But just like a drug, the effects started to wear down. At one point, you were completely addicted to her. The feeling slowly faded to a more familiar, comfortable feeling. You had awoken to her being gone one too many times, and it made you realize that there was no possible chance for an actual relationship to form from it. However, you were completely comfortable with the thought of being claimed as hers for one night.   
  
As much as you were happy with being one of many, you also wanted to be someone’s only one. You started to try and find someone to make you feel the way she did except all the time. You craved the way she made you feel like you were the only other girl in the world. You wanted that feeling, except all the time. Clearly you weren’t going to get it from Widowmaker, so you had begun to go on a few casual dates with people here and there.  
  
What you weren’t aware of was just how much this deeply affected the Talon agent. It had caught her attention first when you hadn’t gone to the bar one night. You usually were always here at this time. It made her wonder if maybe something happened. It made her realize just how obsessed she was with you. How much she craved your presence next to her. The next time it happened, she begun to ask around. The woman had begun by finding out where you lived. The woman went to your home when it appeared that you weren’t even home. She made her way into the household to check for signs of life. Satisfied that you were alive, she figured you were just busy, or perhaps gotten a new job. But it just kept happening. You two just kept missing each other. It drove her crazier and crazier every time she couldn’t see you.   
  
Amélie got to work. It started small. She’d intentionally be at places you would be, or “accidentally” just happen to be passing by. Then it got intense. She had begun to follow you everywhere without your knowledge. As you walked down the streets of the city, her eyes watched your every movement. If you got too far, she’d use a sniper rifle to keep you in her sights better. She had no intention to shoot you. Not yet anyway. Every building you would go in, she’d be a safe distance away, watching you carefully. Calculating your every movement and learning your routine. It led her to find out that you were finding yourself in other places with other people. New people. Jealousy wasn’t a pretty trait of hers, but it certainly was one.   
  
Widowmaker begun to follow you more and more intensely. It got so bad to the point where she would take vacation and sick days just to come and follow you. There was an ever growing list of names who were beginning to appear on a possible hit list. Each one was another person who you were seeing more than once. When the two of you once again came together to succumb to lust and desire, she kept quiet. It wasn’t time to call you out yet. However, you noticed that each and every time she would be more and more cold towards you. The once overflowing river of affection had slowly bit by bit begun to dry up. Maybe that’s why one night once the heated moment between you cooled down, you nervously called her name.  
  
“Amélie,” You begun. The woman paused as she was in the middle of pulling her tights back on, she looked over her shoulder and gave you an innocent questioning gaze. “I’m sorry we kept missing each other. I’ve just been busy.”  
The smirk that spread across her face cold of sent a chill down even Reaper’s spine. “Tracer has been taking up quite a bit of your schedule, I’m aware.”  
Your eyes widened. How had she known? Before you had time to react, you had felt your back roughly hit the mattress with her hand gripping your jaw tightly. Her eyes dangerously peered into yours and her head snaked its way to your ear. “If it was something more you wanted, you should of made it clear, cherie.”   
  
You opened your mouth to speak only to have it cut off with a sharp gasp. Her lips had attached themself to your neck and the hand that had gripped your jaw slid down to the other side of your neck. Her hand pulled your neck harder against her lips. It occurred to you that she was sucking and nibbling the life out of your throat. It felt like she was a starved vampire who only now got someone to prey on. The noises you were making were almost inhuman. Your legs hooked themselves around her waist and your hand snaked its way into her hair. As she pulled away and observed the large mark that told the world that she was there. With a cocky smirk, she said almost to herself, “Let’s see the cavalry top that one.”


	22. Widowmaker Relationship Headcanons

  * Doesn’t have relationships.
  * Has flings instead.
  * It’d take a super special kind of person to get her to be serious.
  * ~~Special as in someone to somehow manage to help her overcome the trauma of being brainwashed to kill her husband.~~
  * Will spend a glorious week with you, showering you in sweet nothings, affection, “love”, and make you feel things you’ve never felt before.
  * Will also break you like no one ever before because will suddenly dip one morning when you roll over and feel the empty space in the bed where she once was.
  * Her scent will still linger and your heart will ache as you wait, thinking she’s coming back but she’s not.
  * She’ll return within months and you’ll feel bitter but her alluring aura will drag you in and make you fall all over again only for it to be a vicious cycle.
  * She does this with multiple people. It makes her feel powerful to be a heartbreaker.




	23. Poly Mei & Tracer Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Could you do some dating headcanons for Tracer and Mei in a poly relationship (together) with a fem s/o? Thank you <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Female Reader

  * The two of them are rather competitive over your affection and attention. They’ll often argue over who you love more.
  * Date location is something that’s heavily debated as well. Tracer would love to go somewhere exciting and try new things meanwhile Mei would prefer to do something a little quieter and romantic. They’ll usually settle on picnics or going to a park. Sometimes all of you will go to different countries to explore the nice places you see on the internet.
  * Both of them try to surprise you with gifts, but 9 times out of 10, they end up getting the same gift for you.
  * They are not afraid of PDA. They’re not afraid of judgement. Both of them will be on either side of you with their arms around you, arms linked, or holding hands.
  * They adore couple shirts, but noticed there’s a lack of poly shirts. Typically, all of you will wear matching/coordinating outfits, or make the shirts themselves.
  * If people ask if the three of you are friends, Tracer immediately corrects them and says all of you are together.
  * Mei makes sure both of you have plenty of snacks, Tracer makes sure both of you have plenty of fun.The pair are great to have around.




	24. Possessive Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can we get junkrat and reader (female ) getting ready to go to a Halloween party until junkrat sees what reader is wearing ( revealing outfit ) and pouts like a baby because he don't want no one seeing s/o in it but him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly NSFW || Female Reader

  * You were standing in the mirror, watching the bright red lipstick glide onto your lips. Your makeup was fresh and went well with the tight outfit you wore.
  * Thigh-high stockings covered your legs and a garter belt connected them to your panties underneath the loose, high cut bottom of your black dress that just barely covered what hid underneath. The top of the dress hugged your breasts firmly, and made sure to not keep any cleavage hidden.
  * A cute, charming little witch hat sat on top of your head.
  * Spoiler alert: You were dressed as a witch.
  * Junkrat had been in the other room, sliding his own costume on. Naturally, he finished long before you since he didn’t need to bother with makeup. He came to check on you, and seeing what you were wearing it both excited and irked him.
  * You watched in the mirror as he came up behind you and wrapped his hands around your waist. They trailed down to your thighs and he drug his fingers slowly along your inner thighs. You purred and watched as he nipped your neck with his teeth.
  * _“Well darl’, ya’ shoulda’ told me you were gonna be as hot as the sun tonight.”_
  * He continued to admire your body and the outfit you wore. It was definitely a turn on, but once the lust fog lightened up, his mind snapped back to the matter at hand. He glared away and pouted a bit. You slowly lowered your mascara and turned to give him a quizzical look. _“Is something wrong with it?”_
  * _“I should be th’ only one seein’ ya’ like that.”_ He whined. His jealousy made you chuckle. You stroked his cheek with your hand and reminded him that you only had eyes for him, and that he shouldn’t worry about what you wore because there’s no one who could steal you away.
  * This still didn’t soothe the man, he was always the possessive one. It took a lot of reassurance and confidence boosters for him to be soothed. _~~It also took him giving you a couple hickeys that weren’t exactly expertly hidden for him to be 100%.~~_




	25. Junkrat Impressing his S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you have any cute headcanons for how Junkrat would try to impress his s/o?

  * Junkrat thinks that his two things ( ~~money and explosives~~ ) will be the key to anyone’s heart. This leads him to going on a worldwide heist just to bring you all the riches he can manage to carry.
  * If they doesn’t work, he’ll listen for any hint of a business that did you wrong in the past, or just someone you don’t like. He’ll then bring you to said business or person’s household and you’ll be offered to press a button. You won’t get it the first time. You’ll think it’s like a car or something, and when you hit the button the whole thing will go up into flames.
  * He’ll pick you dandelions thinking they’re flowers.
  * Mako will tell him it needs to come from the heart, so Junkrat will either literally bring you hearts, or horribly make some DIY Pinterest gift for you that was originally supposed to be a bracelet but turned out to be a pile of string.
  * There will be a personalized basket of bombs, just for you.
  * He’ll juggle the bombs even.
  * “C’mon darl, I’ll give you anything in the world, just ask for it!”
  * Literally. If you ask for anything, he’ll make it happen. If you ask him to bring you the Queen’s prized mecha, he’ll get it for you no matter the cost.
  * ~~He’ll shower.~~




	26. Junkrat's Little Insomniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you write smth about rat with an s/o that has serious trouble falling asleep? [cant find a comfortable position, too jittery and twitchy, cant get their brain to shut up] gender neutral pronouns pls <3 :^)

  * Junkrat doesn’t sleep much on his own. He’ll have no trouble staying up with you until you fall asleep.
  * Sometimes he’ll try to tell you stories. He’ll babble on and on and tell you that it might help if you close your eyes to try and imagine just how intense/funny/dramatic a moment was.
  * ~~Tbh, he might be the reason you can’t sleep he’s so damn loud.~~
  * The off-chance that he does sleep, if he notices you shift around a lot, he’ll lay awake with you and hold you in his arms while you two talk about anything and everything. He’ll go until the wee hours of the morning if need be, as long as you fall asleep he’s alright.
  * Jamison also experiences some difficulty falling asleep. He personally finds that if he makes himself busy with working on his explosives or doing some good old physical labor, that it really tires him out and makes it easier to sleep.
  * He thinks the same method might work on you, so he’ll give it a shot.
  * “Hey darl, since you’re awake, mind helpin’ out?”
  * On some night’s he’ll just lay next to you and stroke your face telling you just how precious you are and how much you mean to him in a low voice. He’ll ask you now and again what’s on your mind and let you go on and on, but don’t be surprised when a few things you say trigger him to go on a little talking spree as well.
  * He might ask Mako for help, and try all the remedies on you to see if they work. This includes chamomile tea, nice soft music, bedtime stories, but don’t let him give you sleeping pills. It might make Junkrat think you’ve passed and make him freak out and accidentally wake you up.




	27. Junkrat with Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi there!!! sorry if this is weird but I could request headcanons where the reader has a younger sibling (brother, sister, or gender neutral up to you) and at first reader is afraid to introduce junkrat to them, but it turns out they get along REALLY well and junkrat is good with kids??? reader is like astonished and the three of them just do fun stuff together like a family if you want!

  * You and Junkrat had been together for a while now. You’ve always told stories about your little brother, but you’d always find an excuse for having the two of them meet. The thought of the two meeting was always so nerve-wrecking for you.
  * Finally after he begs and begs and begs, you finally give in. The two of you get on a plane and fly out to your hometown.
  * When you step in the house, you pray that it won’t be a horrible time.
  * The two of them stared at each other as you introduced each other. Suddenly Junkrat leaned in and said in a low voice, “Hey kid, wanna see a trick?”
  * ~~Surprise, the “trick” was showing him how to make a bomb and demonstrating the explosion.~~
  * Junkrat was really good at entertaining him, his bouncy, energetic aura really rubbed off on the kid. It made things on your parents and you so much easier since he was surprisingly good at keeping the kid entertained and safe. He was so caring about little details and tips.
  * Your brother loved him so much. He even started calling him Uncle Jamie.
  * _**Junkrat’s overjoyed.**_
  * It was like nothing you’ve ever seen before, it was amazing. It was a miracle.
  * On the morning of the second day you two were staying there, Junkrat was the one who suggested all of you go to an amusement park. They’ve always fascinated him and he thought it’d be a fun idea to go together with you and your little brother. They’re both talking up a storm and so energetic, it’s almost hard to keep up.
  * When you guys go home, Junkrat’s won so many things for the two of you that you guys had to get a sack to just carry it. Your brother got some cool pictures and souvenirs.
  * At the end of each day, they’ve both so tired from how much they’ve done that the both sleep like angels. Which was another miracle.
  * When you guys go back, Jamie’s gloating about how he calls him Uncle Jamie. He’s so proud of it. He’s so excited to see him again.
  * Sometimes he sends gifts to him through the mail and they frequently keep in touch.




	28. Alone in the Apocalypse || Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Because I want to see how others right this prompt Junkrat finding a little girl (8-10) in a desolate city

****

It was just another city that the Junker duo had stopped by. Junkrat insisted to go check it out because there was a possibility of there being precious scrap metal or even left over supplies in the abandoned ruins of a city. Roadhog could only scoff as he leaned back in the motorcycle and told Jamison to go alone. At first, the smaller man protested but gave up when the larger man refused to move. Jamison reminded him that the deal would be off if Mako took off and left him there while he scavenged the town. The man could only scoff and lazily gaze at the conman through his mask while he walked into the city.

The city didn’t have much to offer. What was even available was already scavenged by previous scavengers and even bandits who happened to come by.He was in an old motel looking for something to salvage when he heard the shuffle of feet in the same room. The frag launcher was immediately pointed towards the sound and he let out a low growl at the noise’s general direction. _“I dunno who the hell’s in here, but you better show yourself!”_

The command was enough to startle the stranger, and a tiny whimpering squeak was heard from the large wardrobe to his right. The noise didn’t get passed his ears as he turned and crept up slowly to the piece of furniture. With caution, he reached for the handle, then threw all caution out the window by tearing it open and letting out a battle cry that would only be met by the horrified scream of a little girl.

The screaming quickly ceased and he stared at the child. First off, who was this child? Second, who in their right mind would leave a child in the apocalypse? Panic began to fill his body, as he realized the child was now bawling her eyes out from fear. He quickly knelt down and put the launcher next to him, his hands raised as he tried to find some way to make the girl stop screaming. It wasn’t working. The man just stared at her and realized that he had no idea what he was doing. The only thing he could think to do was to pull out his trap and stick some googly eyes he had on hand on it and turn it into a makeshift puppet. Jamison started talking to it, making nonsensical conversation. This appeared to soothe her. 

Once she was calm, he put the trap where it hung before on his belt. The man rose an eyebrow. _“What are ya’ doin out here, doll?”_

The girl didn’t reply to him, and only cowered still in the wardrobe. The man stared at her and sighed in defeat. He rose to his feet and held out a hand to her. _“This is no place for a little girl, why don’t you come with me?”_

Clearly, she didn’t trust him at all, but Jamison wasn’t about to leave her there alone to face whatever dangers might lurk about. He gave a soft smile and added, _“There’s a giant cuddly pig waiting for you.”_

That did it. The girl hesitantly grabbed his hand and rubbed her eyes, _“Really?”_ The junker nodded and slung the launcher over his shoulder. _“Yeah. A real big friendly one who’d be more than happy to see you.”_

You brought the girl to Mako, who was taking a quick nap on the motorcycle. He awoke and sat up upon hearing the smaller man return and turned to see that he wasn’t alone. The man stared straight at the child and then looked up at Jamison. Jamison gave a nervous smile and pushed the child forward towards the larger man. He knew that Mako wouldn’t want to bring the child along. It would be an extra mouth to feed overall a huge liability. Jamison slid over to his companion and nudged him, muttering, _“C’mon big guy, what was I supposed to do? Leave her there?”_

Mako didn’t want to argue. Not in front of the child at least. He only offered a sigh and waved to the girl with a quiet _“Hi.”_ The girl smiled brightly, but also looked at Jamison quizzically. _“I thought you said there’d be a pig?”_

 _“You’re lookin’ at ‘im.”_ Jamison replied, with a rough punch to his arm being received. The child giggled and ran up to him, asking about a billion questions that Mako couldn’t even keep up with. Defeated, he told Jamison to get in the sidecar and assisted the girl to getting in with him. Delighted, the smaller Junker held onto the girl for her safety and told her to hold on while Mako fired up the motorcycle for their next adventure.


	29. Dirty Talking Junkrat HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hc for my dirty boi trying to dirty talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so old.

  * This boy either makes innuendos or is very blunt. There’s no in-between.
  * Will find a way to turn anything into an innuendo.
  * He does innuendos to everyone, however if it’s directed at a crush or S/O. Consider the following:
  * Is very touchy and will get in your ear and growl.
  * Is also very loud and has no regard for if you’re in public or not.
  * You could be doing anything. If you’re cooking he’ll come up behind you and slide a hand dangerously close to your nether regions and another dangerously close to your chest and ask in a low whisper, “Would you like to come back to bed or should I take you on this counter top?”
  * Lord forbid this boy sees another person trying to flirt with you. He’ll wrap an arm around your arm and say something along the lines of, “Move along mate, I’m the one who makes that pussy purr.”
  * Like I said, very public.
  * He’s not exactly Mr. Suave ™.
  * Some beautiful examples include:
  * “Ya’ know, I’m mighty hungry. Hungry for pussy.”
  * “How’s about I make this kitty mewl?”
  * “Nice tits, ya’ grow ‘em ya’self?”




	30. NSFW Junkrat HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: NSFW JUNKRAT

  * Junkrat’s moans are a mixture of actual moaning, filthy _filthy_ talk that eventually becomes incomprehensible, and both high pitched and low growly giggling.
  * If you think you’re going to walk away from him unmarked, you are wrong. He’s getting laid and he wants everyone to know it. Your body is going to be covered in scratch marks, hand prints, bite marks, hickeys, ~~cuff marks~~ , everything under the sun.
  * Unless you want to edge for hours, don’t let him know you’re about to cum. He wants to see you desperate. He wants to see you writhe and wriggle underneath him, grasping at him and begging him to let you finish. He could, but he won’t. The sound of your begging is heaven to his ears.
  * ~~Don’t be surprised if he suddenly forgets what’s going on for a moment.~~
  * He’s not too fond of three ways. Junkrat is possessive, and if there happens to be a moment where there is a threesome, he will make sure you’re more focused on screaming his name than anything, just to spite who’s joining in.
  * Jamison adores lap dances. It makes him feel like he’s a king. He’ll get super touchy. His hands will wander your waist and trail up and down your torso. The second you even remotely sit on his lap, he’ll grip your hips and harshly grind you against his crotch.
  * Not much of a foreplay man. He’s impatient. Your body is a treasure and he wants to reap the spoils now.
  * He may finish fast, but he has an incredible recovery time. In between his recovery, don’t bother worrying about the feeling dying off. He’s going to stimulate the fuck out of you until he’s ready to go back at it. Hope you enjoy how many rounds he can handle, cause he’s got a surprising amount of energy inside of him.
  * Aftercare includes a lot of caressing and praise. A ton of breathless praise. He’ll stroke your face and give you lots of kisses.



I could go on for hours, but I’ll leave it at this for now. ♥


	31. Unrequited Love Swapped || Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: UNREQUITED LOVE GOT ME SHOOK if u have the time can you please make one where it is the other way around? hanzo loving servant reader but reader wants nothing to do with the scary yakuza man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Female Reader

****

The moment he saw you, he knew he was in love. The way your hair effortlessly swayed and how your passing scent never failed to entice him. He gave you everything. Money. Love. Freedom. You even had your own personal quarters filled with clothes of the finest silk. Your uniform had been considerably more divine than the other servants. He was all or nothing, head over heels, in love with you.

You, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with it. You hated it. You hated receiving all the attention and gifts he would give to you, but you had no choice. Your family couldn’t even support themselves if their lives depended on it. You had to stay and work at the Shimada castle to be able to send money home. In a way, you were happy that you caught his attention because it meant your family could be taken care of. On the other hand, you were unhappy because it meant having to deal with Hanzo’s die hard obsession.

You did everything you could to avoid him, but he always seemed to find a way back to bother you further. You sighed. It couldn’t be helped. It had gone as far as you being a personal assistant. You were the one who had to wait on hand and foot for him. Through his eyes, it was a way of being able to date you even if you had turned him down so many times. You felt repulsed. He could feel your distance and it made his heart ache from the longing of wanting to be with someone he knew he couldn’t be with.

Hanzo felt enraged when he saw how you spoke with another servant. He watched the way your body language spoke and how your eyes screamed passion at the other person. He felt his heart slowly being torn apart by the seams, one by one the more he watched the two of you interact. 

As days went on, he secretly watched and noted how close the two of you had become. He did his best to try and keep the two of you separated. He’d take longer trips with you by his side, he’d pretend to require more assistance, he’d request for you to accompany him more often. What tore him part was when he watched your poker faced expression every time the two of you were together. In his mind, he’d play back how your face would light up and your eyes brightened when you were together with the other servant. It would be a painful comparison to how dead your eyes were and how your face lacked any sort of expression. Your conversations would always be so stiff and painfully professional when he wanted nothing more than casual conversation and to get to know you better. The real you. Not the facade you put on in front of him.

Needless to say, in a last desperate attempt, the other servant was let go.This was the final straw for you. The very same day you stormed to Hanzo’s quarters and announced that you were quitting. The amount of fury in your expression broke his heart, and he could only watch as you walked away and out of his life, never to be his to hold.


	32. Lazy Day Fluff || Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I liked the lazy day fluff with McCree a lot. Could you do that with Hanzo too? Thanks

  * It’s hard to catch this boy in a lazy mood. He always seems to be doing something, or going somewhere. But when you’re able, it’s one of the most intimate things.
  * Hanzo will want to be near you. At least in the same room, if he isn’t able to touch you. The two of you could be doing completely different things in total silence, but it’s okay as long as you’re together.
  * He’s not much for cuddling really, but he likes to have an arm around you while the two of you nap. He’s not much one for sleeping lightly, considering the assassins who could be just around the corner, but with you, he could sleep peacefully for days.
  * Hanzo will be the one to make and supply the both of you with foods to snack on. He’s really focused when he’s making them, but he’s also a lot more relaxed and approachable. Hanzo will be the type to allow you to help him and will wrap his arms around you to show you how it’s done.
  * He’s actually really into horror movies, and will be more than happy to lounge around and share some of his favorites with you.
  * There will be a few kisses scattered throughout the day. Hanzo kisses like he’s got a limited supply, so don’t expect to be suffocated in them.
  * ~~Lazy online shopping.~~
  * He’s not the type to express boredom. If he’s bored, he’ll find something to occupy himself. However, if you happen to be bored, he’ll quickly find something for both of you to do.
  * Hanzo is a slight procrastinator. He claims he just forgets to do things, but in reality he’s just saving it all for a rainy day such as this.
  * He wears reading glasses while he catches up on his reading.




	33. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! I hope you're great. Can i have an imagine with Hanzo, where his Fem!S/O is depressed and she just don't find any reasons to live? I really need it. Thank you. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Female Reader  
> Mentions: Suicide

  * ****For the fourth night in a row, Hanzo found himself waking up in the middle of the night to find that you were not by his side. The man slowly got up and looked out onto the bedroom of the apartment the two of you settled in. He saw that the door to the balcony was open and took it as a clue that you had stepped out for fresh air.
  * Hanzo slipped out of bed and peered out the glass doors to prove that he was right. You stood on the balcony leaning on the railings and peering down to the heavy traffic below. You contemplated what it would be like if you could just tip over the edge that separated you from this hell and the peaceful silence of death. 
  * You felt as if you were in a trance as your body auto-piloted itself onto an outdoor lounge chair to bring you closer to that edge. You were only snapped out of your trance when a strong pair of arms swiftly wrapped themselves around you and pulled you back away from danger.
  * Hanzo was used to this by now. He pulled you back into the apartment and slumped down on the floor with you in his arms. You blankly stared outside, and choked back a sob. _“Why can’t you just let me fall?”_
  * _“Do you know what that would do to me?”_ He replied in a whisper. He tried to hide the crack in his voice, but you could pick it up from a mile away. The man brought a hand up to your hair to gently stroke it and kept his other arm wrapped around your waist. He knew you were going through troubling times, he could feel it. He wished he could take it away from you. You desperately wished he could, too. You felt a tear hit your shoulder and you turned your head to try and look at him from behind you. He tightened his grip around your waist. _“If you can’t find anything to live for, then do me a favor and live to me. Am I lacking?”_
  * You didn’t reply, you couldn’t reply. You lightly shifted your position so you could wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his neck. He held you as you cried and found himself bitterly biting back tears. Stubborn tears insisted that they fall. 
  * The two of you stayed like that until morning. You noticed he was paying a lot more attention to making you smile. It was almost like he was trying to give you a reason to live. He was doing his best to make you see that life was worth it.




	34. Makeups || Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hihi I dont know if requests are open but if they aren't ignore this. what about Hanzo and his bf having an argument but making up shortly after?

  * With a boyfriend like Hanzo, it’s no surprise that the two of you argument quite a bit. This time it was over something quite trivial and petty. Hanzo can be a bit harsh, so a simple comment can quickly escalate to a full blown fight. Sometimes, in a state of anger you wonder why you even stay with this man.
  * He’ll give you the silent treatment. Since it was a rather small argument, he’ll get over it quickly. Besides, he can’t stay mad at his loving boyfriend for very long. 
  * If it were a larger scale argument, Hanzo would stay stubborn and give you the silent treatment for much longer than a few hours. It would be more of a day to two days. If it was a horribly large argument, it could be weeks before he’d even acknowledge your presence.
  * Now, apologies are not something that Hanzo like to admit to. It’s just something about them that rub him the wrong way, so he’ll be a little bit awkward about it.
  * In all honesty, it’s his pride that he’s far too stubborn to lower it. Another part of it is how anxious he feels that you won’t be able to forgive him. It’ll take him a while of internal battle and convincing himself to bring himself to do it. 
  * The man will bring you a peace offering. It could be food, it could be flowers, it could be anything. There’s no way he’ll go into this empty handed. Part of him still thinks you won’t be able to forgive him, even if it’s such a trivial disagreement.
  * He’ll grumble that he’s sorry in a low tone of voice while he holds it out to you. This poor man won’t be able to make eye contact because he fears that if you can look into them, you’ll see weakness and leave. ~~_Save him._~~
  * Once you accept his apology, he’ll pull you into an embrace and reassure you that he won’t make the same mistake again. ~~Even though you know that in like ten minutes he’ll make the same mistake. But you let him have this moment.~~




	35. Manipulative Ex || Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you mind if I ask for Hanzo comforting his crush who has a manipulative ex that kind of stole away his crush's friends? May or may not be dealing w that rn...

  * As soon as he catches wind of what’s going on, he’s furious. The fact that someone would do this to his sunshine is absolutely appalling and unforgivable. The idea of someone doing it to anyone, in fact, made Hanzo know that your ex was the scum of the earth.
  * Your ex may have succeeded in taking away your friends, but they will not succeed in taking him away. He’s loyally by your side through thick and thin. Even the highest form of manipulation will not make him sway his opinion about you.
  * Clearly you must be saddened by these actions. He understands this and does his best to try and get your mind off of it by different activities or stories that might bring your mind off the bastard who’s doing it to you.
  * After a while, he’ll go to confront the bully himself. The man will not leave without having sending a “message” which basically means that the ex was no doubt roughed up.
  * His heart aches seeing you like this. He wants nothing more but to hold you close to him and tell you everything would be okay, or to even hold your hand in his so he could run his thumb over your hand in some form of comfort, but he knew he couldn’t. It was far too intimate for the current relationship the two of you carried.
  * Hanzo will listen to you unconditionally. He prefers that you’d come to him with your problems. The man would always offer you advice and comfort. He knew that you needed both things more than ever.
  * The whole situation would make the two of you closer, since he would spend more and more time with you. Hanzo would not want to try and bring your relationship a step further, though, because he feels that it would be more beneficial for you to have time to heal before trying to enter a new relationship.




	36. Moonlight Dancing || Tracer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I noticed there isn't much Tracer content on your blog so I'm here to request, how about Tracer & a (fem) reader being bored one night not wanting to go to bed so they just,, get up and dance?? in their pjs?? i think it would be cute! the music they dance to is up to you ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Female Reader

  * You had both been laying around in bed one particular night. Nothing too interesting to talk about happened throughout the day. It was the usual day at both of your offices. It left both of you mindlessly scrolling around your phones. 
  * While your attention was sucked into your phone, you failed to notice the absence of your partner. Only when the phone was pulled from your hands and the space replaced with the hands of Lena’s had you noticed she had shifted. 
  * _“Come with me, love. I have somethin’ to show you!”_
  * Upon the request and urgency of your lover, you followed her to the kitchen and to your delightful surprise saw a dimly lit room with _[PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuvxagNIBVLU&t=Yzg4YmFjZjdlZjFlZGJhMWJkMzQxNjI5YTEzNzlhOTk3NzFkYzYyNCxPNnZ3N05QMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQpRc7HBWbgre1gKQl93F3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderlistenimagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172552104837%2Fmoonlight-dancing-tracer&m=1) _playing softly in the background.
  * Before you had the chance to fully absorb everything, you felt her hands slink around your waist and pull you closer to her. You turned and to her in time for her to peck your nose.
  * _“How’s my special girl?”_ She chimed as her free hand held yours and her body swayed to the music. You followed her lead and couldn’t help but laugh at how cheesy all of this was.
  * _“Just wonderful, now that I’m here with you,”_ You whispered, looking her in the eyes and just smiling. You felt safe and complete being in her arms. Even if it was 2AM on a Tuesday night, you wanted to be nowhere else but here in her arms dancing slowly to timeless music in your pajamas.
  * Of course, as the title suggested, your head found its way to rest on her shoulder. The both of you just giggled quietly while continuing to sway to the rhythm of the music. Both of you never wanted this to end. You just wanted to hold onto this moment, this feeling, for as long as you could.




	37. Relationship HCs || Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I get some headcanons for dating Sombra?

  * There’s nothing you can hide from her. She knows all. If she even remotely suspects something, she’ll immediately confirm or deny it with her own resources and skills.
  * Sombra does not like PDA. She doesn’t like being very touchy or lovey-dovey while there are a lot of people around her. She feels like it’d ruin her image and would make you an easy target for those who wish to bring her harm.
  * However, she’s can be somewhat affectionate in those DMs.
  * Really, she’s just very awkward with expressing her true feelings for fear that they’ll be used against her or she’ll regret it. Afterall, she has to keep a level of anonymity. 
  * You can’t blame her if she’s stand-offish when it comes to her personal life. Of course she’ll listen to you and your problems and anything you wanna say. However, she herself will not share very much about her.
  * If an argument gets too out of hand, she’ll give you the silent treatment and disappear for a while. However, her form of apology is leaving simply texting _“I’m sorry.”_
  * Despite these, she’s very funny and chill to be around. But if you’re looking for something deep and meaningful with all information on the table, she’s not your girl. This woman has to keep a lot of herself private.




	38. General NSFW HCs || Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you have any nsfw headcanons for Sombra and a male s/o??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW || Male Reader

  * There’s no need to tell her any of your kinks. She already knows.
  * The closer she gets to cumming, the more Spanish she speaks.
  * Sombra is very open to porn. If she sees something she likes, she’ll make sure to send it to you with the caption, _“Let’s recreate this later.”_
  * She love love loves sending you risque pictures or texts. And with her being away a lot for work, she’s not foreign to phone sex.
  * One of the things she loves seeing you wear is a cock ring.
  * Sombra is a massive tease. She’ll intentionally brush her hands along your inner thighs or run her fingers across your lap just to pass by. She’ll “accidentally” forget that button on her blouse while wearing a sexy bra. If she’s going to sit down, she’ll “accidentally” fall into your lap with a “Oh, sorry.” before sliding to sit next to you.
  * Sombra loves when you shove her face into the mattress and destroy her from behind. She wants to be absolutely brain dead and only able to babble nonsense by time you’re done with her. If her legs aren’t shaking, it’s not good enough.
  * She’s a screamer and an occasional squirter.
  * She also enjoys worshiping your cock. It’s often that Sombra will kneel between your legs and just spend time dragging her tongue along the shaft and complimenting the fuck out of it. While you fuck her, she’ll still continue to say about how much she loves the feeling, the way you fill her, the way it looks, etc.
  * Sombra is a master dirty talker. She loves the way just a few words can mold you into a completely different person, and she knows her way around words.




	39. Kidnapped by Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S/O kidnapped by Talon.
> 
> Mentioned: Soldier 76 & McCree

**McCree**

  * The cowboy had rolled over to wrap his arms around you. That was strange, your body didn’t appear to be there. He figured you had maybe gotten up to use the bathroom and allowed himself to slip back into sleep.
  * When he awoke a while later to find you still weren’t there, he knew something was wrong. His darling would never _ever_ skip out on morning time cuddles without a notice beforehand, and as far as he knew, you two weren’t in any lovers’ quarrel. Perhaps Winston knew something. That’s the first person he’d ask.
  * Winston couldn’t look him in the eyes. Once the ball was dropped, McCree was furious. Why wasn’t he alerted sooner? How could you have possibly been taken from the room he was almost certain was safe from danger, especially under his watch?
  * This knight in shining…. poncho… Is coming straight for you. With or without backup. The thought of you being afraid and alone was enough to bring him to his knees, but the thought of you being tortured for information and being mistreated drove him to his feet and gave him quantities of adrenaline.
  * You better bet your ass that he’ll be kicking down those doors guns blazing until he finds you and brings you home.
  * He’ll never stop apologizing. Shaky apologies and holding you close night after night are to come. He’ll wake up in the middle of the night just to make sure you’re still there. If you happen to get out of bed, he’ll wake up and stay awake until you come back. You’ll be under much careful watch so this doesn’t happen again.



**Soldier76**

  * No. Not again.
  * He’s seen this happen with Amelie and he’s not going to let this happen again. Not to him. Not to his beloved.
  * Within hours of knowing of your disappearance, he’ll assemble his best connections and have them storming your way. Of course, he’ll be at the very frontline, ready to lay down his life if it means saving yours. 76 would rather die than have you fall under their manipulation and torment.
  * The very second he catches up to your captors, he’ll be all over them, demanding answers and twisting their limbs in ungodly ways to make them talk. In his mind, the worst was already happening and he didn’t have time to spare. He needed answers, he needed them _**NOW.**_
  * When they find you, they better hope to god that there is not a single scratch on your person or else that entire place is going down. No survivors. They will rue the day he was alone without you.Their regret will poison their blood and be passed onto their children for generations to come if even a mere discoloration were to infect your flesh.
  * Once you’re back in safe territory, he’s taking you to Angela to have you checked. Is there poison? Is there any hint of any drug that’s been given to you? He’s going to find out. He wants a thorough inspection.
  * You are never leaving his side again. He’ll make sure of it.




	40. General Fluff || Prefall!Jack Morrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey there! Could I get some fluff headcanons for prefall!Jack? Anything you want, I just need some cute stuff for my favorite strike commander :3 thank you!

  * You are his prince(ss). You deserve the world, and the world is what you’re given. He spoils you in gifts, dinner dates, coffee dates, people going out of their way to recognize you as a higher power, you name it, you’ve got it baby.
  * You’re his lock screen and wallpaper.
  * He’s got your picture in his wallet and your phone number to call it. And he misses you more, whenever he thinks about you.
  * No matter what you’re doing, he’ll look at you and just fall more and more madly in love.You could just be hanging around in sweatpants covered in mud but he’ll still look at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.
  * He’ll remind you time and time again just how much he loves you.
  * Had a long day? He’ll make sure to give you a good massage and treat you to something special to help you unwind.
  * As much as he’d adore to tame and style your hair himself, he lacks the skills. So he’ll just hire a personal stylist for your lovely locks.
  * Jack is a busy man, but he makes sure to push aside a little time for you.
  * His assistants are your assistants, and they better be waiting on hand and foot in case either of you need anything. 




	41. Age Gaps || Soldier 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Your work is amazing! Could I get Soldier insecure about age gap with younger S/O? Like younger S/O helps him out with everything and feels guilty about it being wasted on an old man like him. (Love the old man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions: Age Gap/Age Difference

  * There were instances where you heard him call your name from the bedroom. You would put down the knife you were using to cook and trotted into the bedroom where he was. He was laying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling and looked over at you. The man sighed and admitted in defeat, _“I’m having some serious back pain. Can you help?”_
  * You also spent a lot of time reminding him about subtle things. Things such as, where did he JUST put the keys? What was he just doing? What did he just say?
  * You also have to frequently remind him about medication. You’ve gotten into the habit of carrying around a smaller bag inside of your bag that just contains all of his medication or some other various things such as Advil, Tylenol, etc. You want to always be ready to assist him.
  * When you’re patching him up, he’ll often sigh and ask, mostly to himself, where he would be without you. The man doesn’t like to admit that his life would be significantly more difficult without you.
  * _“You shouldn’t be wasting your youth on someone like me,”_ he’ll constantly say. _“Somebody else your age wouldn’t hold you back.”_
  * _“What are you saying? I love you. You and everything that comes with being with you.”_ Is what you’d always remind him. You meant every word.
  * The two of you learned to look past the people who desperately tried to tear your love apart. You noticed that Soldier would begin to shy away from having his arm around you or holding your hands for fear that you might feel embarrassed. Every time he does this you’d immediately cling onto him. It didn’t matter to you at all that he was older than you. When you do this, it reassures him that you’ll stay by his side.
  * Soldier has a constant nagging thought that you’ll leave him for somebody younger. He won’t admit this to you, and projects it through subtly commenting that you would be better off with someone your age.
  * The two of you were partners in crime, on the run from bounty hunters and the law for the journey to expose the truth about Overwatch’s fall. He was thankful you were there, but often thought about your wasted potential for coming on a dangerous lifestyle that could land you an early death or a lifetime in prison. This didn’t stop him from boldly going out to ~~steal~~ get you nice gifts now and again in a way to thank you for being there with him. He did his best to analyze the things someone your age would prefer. You constantly assured him that no matter what he got you, you’d be happy.
  * ~~The one thing he was definitely confident about was his skill in the bedroom. You definitely reassured him all the time about this. On occasion when he’s feeling a little insecure, his sure fire way of reassuring himself is bringing you to the nearest motel or even in the back of a car.~~




	42. Hickeys in Plain Sight || McCree | S76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about McCree, Soldier, and Pre-fall jack leaving hickeys in plain sight on s/o and she not realizing it until someone points it out after a mission or meeting or worse FAMILY! *wink* *wink* can be headcannon or anything you feel comfortable with

**McCree**

At this time tomorrow, you would be on a flight back to your hometown. You had felt homesick, and wanted to take a break from all the gunfire and violence just to kick back and be with your family and friends. You wanted to relax. You needed to. You would only be gone for two weeks, since that’s all that Jack would allow.

Jesse, on the otherhand, didn’t understand why you’d want to go back. As desperately as he wanted to go with you, he couldn’t. There was too much to be done at the base. There was nothing he could do. Paranoia had seeped into him, what if you had found another while you were away? What if you never came back? He had to think of something, anything that would let others know that you were his and his only.

Currently, you were deep within the streets of Numbani, clearing out rogue omnics who had come and stormed the city. Naturally, you and Jesse had found yourselves paired off and seperated from the group as you shot down omnics. As you took down the last one, you looked around the immediate area to see if any were still hiding about. You found none. You sighed a breath of relief and turned to your loving cowboy.

“That’s the last of them. I guess we should head back th-” Before you could finish your sentence, he gripped your bicep with his cold metal fingers and pulled you roughly into an alleyway. He pinned your body against the wall with his and brought his lips to yours harshly. Logic begun to melt away as you first protested, afraid that someone would see you, but slowly melted into his arms. You pressed your chest into his and got up on the tips of your toes to further deepen the kiss. 

You whined with withdrawal as he pulled away, only to lean down and attack your neck. He bit and sucked at the flesh as you whined with pleasure and clutched onto his shoulders. Your body squirmed underneath his. You felt his hand traveling up your thigh which distracted you from the realization of just how deep the hickeys would be and where they were. His other hand found its way at the back of your neck as he pulled you harshly forward so he could continue on his little war with your neck, at the front of it. His plan was perfect, it was the one place where you couldn’t exactly hide away the marks easily. 

You felt your body heating up as you clung onto him and rolled your body into his needingly; desperately needing more. McCree pulled away from you and observed the masterpiece he had created. Your neck was riddled in hickeys. It spread to your collar bones, one dangerously close to your chest, it was beautiful. He smiled and gripped your chin, making you look up at him.  
Just as he was about to go in for another kiss, a piercing voice interrupted him on the earpiece. The rest of the team had secured the area and they needed to leave fast befre authorities caught any Overwatch agents there. A snicker left him as he looked into your eyes which were filled with lust and longing. “Looks like it’s time to go, sweetpea.”

You whined in response, clinging onto him and pouting. He chuckled and picked you up in his arms, carrying you back to the airship. As the two of you settled in, you noticed other agents giving you two looks. You couldn’t quite place your finger as to why. You figured something was on your face and you rubbed the sides of your mouth before settling in your seat.  
–

In the morning, you woke up and groaned as you rolled over. You checked you phone. If any trace of sleep was still inside of you, it was gone now. You only had two hours before your flight and it took 45 minutes alone to get to the airport.  
You burst out of bed. If anyone would of saw you, it would of been a hilarious sight of someone scrambling around to grab their suitcase while trying to get dressed. As soon as you were ready, you were out the door. Out the door, at the airport, on the plane. Outtie.

–  
You made it back home in one piece. When you made it back to your home. Your mother almost ripped open the door at first knock. You were pulled into her arms as she peppered your face in kisses. What you didn’t know was that the entire family appeared to be over. What you also wasn’t aware of was the dramatic attention that was paid attention to your hickeys the moment you stepped past her. The entire room went dead silent and you felt self-concious.

“Did I do something?” You asked quietly.

“If this is your way of telling us you had a boyfriend, you’re more mature than we thought,” Your father said as he cut the silence.

You were thoroughly confused as to what they meant before the slamming revelation came to mind. Quickly, you turned to a mirror that hung on the wall. Your eyes widened at the sight.

“Goddammit Jesse McCree.”  
  


**Soldier76**

You were no stranger to Soldier76. Being a hired bounty hunter, you had heard of the hefty price on this vigilante’s head. The man who had hired you tripled that number. With that money you’d never have to work again. Everything was supposed to go according to plan. Find Morrison. Bring him in. Get the money. But you hadn’t planned far enough ahead. A wrench was thrown into your plan when you realized how painfully attracted you were to him. You struck up a conversation. A silly question turned into deep conversation. Deep conversation turning into an exchange of numbers and a plan to partner up in the future. You knew the risks when you took them. Abandoning a client to join the man you were hunting? No doubt your head would now bring a pretty penny all for a wanted man the world saw as a criminal.

You made it your mission to have run ins with him at first. You caught onto what was going on here the first time you noticed he was moving more and more closer to you with each encounter. His face had been a little too close to yours as he asked questions and looked you straight in the eyes. Well, tried. You saw his head glancing down to your lips now and again. You observed how frequently he did this, how much closer he’d move to you. You’ve always been the curious one, and curiosity surely didn’t kill this cat. The game changed when you leaned forward to capture his lips with yours and since then, things between you had been history.

What was originally just intentional run ins slowly developed into you shadowing him on his personal mission. The two of you were just content to be together, he was happy for the help so that the rare occasion that the super soldier would be blindsided, you would be there before any harm would come to him. He would watch your back when your boss would send other bounty hunters to come to you for betraying the contract. The two of you had become an unstoppable duo.  
It came as no big shocker to you when you suddenly found yourself in some cheap motel. The two of you viciously kissed each other. Your legs locked around his waist and his hands digging into the small of your back. You whined and rolled your body against him. You purred into his hair as his mouth found its way into your neck. 

Your huge trust in him became your first mistake. He dug his teeth into your neck harder than you were used to and you squealed only to have a hand cup over your mouth and you found your back against the bed. You felt the weight of his body on top of yours. The red glow of his visor piercing into your eyes as you stared up at him bewildered.

“Be quiet,” He snarled into your ear, “Someone might hear us.”

His lips nibbled and sucked at your neck and jawline again, leaving you a mess. All you could do was choke back the muffled noises that escaped your body as he marked you as yours mercilessly. The pinching pain of him sucking at your neck slightly too hard made her whimper loudly against his mouth which only made him slap you hard on the ass as a harsh reminder to control your volume. You complied, with extreme difficulty. His bites and marks begun to trail down to your chest. A few even found their way to your shoulders and arms.

Once he seemed satisfied with what he did, he got up and chuckled. “Look at yourself.” You stared at the ceiling, breathless while he stared at the art he’s created. Beautiful. He loved every single bit of it. A loving hand carressed your face as he once again laid down next you and pulled you into his arms. He whispered that he loved you and pulled you into a more loving kiss.  
–  
It was early morning when you woke up. When did you fall asleep? You weren’t sure, but you were content as you were able to look over and watch the silver haired man’s chest slowly rise and fall. You cooed in delight and nuzzled into his chest. He groaned and stirred awake.  
“What time is it?” He breathed.

“About 5:17,” You mumbled into his chest. Suddenly he jolted up and you looked at him quizzically. Before you could ask he grabbed your wrist and pulled you up.

“We’re late for a flight.”

“A flight?!”

“I forgot to tell you that we’re meeting someone in Egypt.”

You were speechless as you watched him get up, pulling you with him. You had no real time to protest and almost all questions were just met with a grunt. When the two of you had reached your destination, you had met an old comrade of his named Ana Amari. You had only heard legends of her. You were amazed to finally meet her in person. Directly after he introduced you, she came forward and mused over your neck.

“I see you two are already well acquainted.”

  
**Pre-fall Jack**

You had become a personal secretary to your lover, Commander Jack Morrison. The job was fairly simple, get him his offee, attend his meetings when he was too busy, run errands for him, deliver messages. He knew how badly you wanted to help his cause, but there was no way he would allow the risk of you being on the battlefront. For you to be his secretary, it would allow him to be assured that you would be safe. It would keep you within reach. It also allowed a little bit of time for the two of you to be alone quite often.

Jack had been constantly busy this week. You had tried your damnest to try and distract him from work now and again. Most efforts were brushed off but today you weren’t about to let him brush you off again. As your heels clicked against the tiles, you thought about how you were going to approach this. It was going to be a simple thing. Just go in, kiss him, see where it takes you. He needed a break. This stress was going to break him and you weren’t about to let your lover sink.

You opened the door and shut it as you entered the room. There Morrison was. Hunched over documents, mumbling about different things. He didn’t even notice as you came up to his desk and sat on the edge. It took your hand gripping his chin and pulling it up to face you for him to finally break concentration.

“My dearest, what are you-” Was all he could manage before you collided your lips with his. He was taken back at first. You shifted your body to where you were sitting in front of him, still on the desk. You gently touched both sides of his face. One of his hands slid up your thigh while the other touched your face with equal force.

As your lips parted, you looked at him. He stared back, longingly. A sweet smile formed, which quickly turned as a gasping giggle as he roughly pulled you into his lap and latched onto your neck. You knew that Jack wasn’t one for public affection, so you had no worries about marks being left. You had no worry at all, which would prove to be a mistake later on. You giggled mischievously as he worked on your skin. Unbeknownst to you, he had quite the collection of marks forming on your neck and jaw. Soft moans escaped you, and you did your best to keep quiet, never knowing who could pass by those doors at any moment. 

You felt one of his hands sliding up your skirt, but quickly get ripped away when there was a knock at the door. You jumped out of his lap and quickly straightened your hair and Jack straightened his uniform. The two of you cleared your throat and waited for Tracer to come into the room. She observed the deep red shade on both of your faces.

“Am I interruptin’ something?” She asked, looking between the both of you.

Jack cleared his throat, “Not at all. What do you need?”

“I was just wonderin’ if the meeting was still on, it’s been five minutes since it started and I haven’t seen either of you two.”

Jack looked up at you and cleared his throat, “Yes, my assistant was just on her way there.”

You looked at him and blinked before getting the hint, “Ah, yes! Right. I’ll be right there,” You reassured her before turning to the commander and nodding your goodbyes. When you went to follow Lena out the door, you suddenly felt a hand grip your wrist. You looked over your shoulder to see a smirk. “We’ll finish this later,” He stated. You felt a blush creep up your face as you smiled in return, and pulled your hand away to officially make your way to the meeting.

The meeting was mostly boring and dull, it wasn’t until it was your turn to speak and deliver information on behalf of the commander that you noticed a few giggles and snickers. You rose an eyebrow and looked among the people. Lena was the first to speak up.

“You got a little somethin’ there, love,” She laughed as she gestured at her own neck. You felt your face light up as you touched the hickey. If anyone didn’t know about you and Jack, they sure did now.


	43. NSFW S76 HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: general nsfw hcs for Soldier 76 ?? if you have to use pronouns male please <3 (I love this grumpy old call of duty man you don't understand)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint of Kink || NSFW || Male Reader

  * Soldier76 loves being called ‘Sir’. Both outside and inside the bedroom. He’ll be sure to growl “You’re damn fucking right.” now and again. The feeling of power gets him off, and he’d want to achieve the status of watching you squirm under a mere glance in your direction.
  * His favorite ways to have you is on top of him or your face down in the mattress, ass up in the air.
  * Soldier’s moans aren’t really moans. They’re more low grunts and groans. He’ll growl things into your ear. Mostly commands and praises. You’re his boy and you’re a good boy, and he’ll make sure you know it.
  * One of his favorite things to do is to sit in a chair in front of you and watch you striptease him. It drives him wild to watch the way your body winds and how the clothing gets peeled away like you’re a present. He could watch you all day.
  * “You’re such a good boy aren’t you?“ He’ll say as he runs his hand through your hair while you suck him off.
  * Soldier also knows his strength, and won’t get aggressive or forceful at all unless you make it clear that you’re into that. ~~He might sneak a little ass slap now and then though.~~
  * This boy loves quickies. He’ll call you into his office, pull you into some cheap motel room, pull you into a bathroom stall. Don’t worry though, he’s super discreet.
  * He likes to kiss, but he likes to watch your face more. He likes watching how cute you look when you’re about to cum, the way your eyes roll back, the way you bite your lip to stifle a moan. 
  * Hope you’re ready for an overwhelming avalanche of praise and compliments about your performance, body, moans, etc.




	44. Injuries || Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I request; Reaper helping (a male) s/o when they're injured during a mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Male Reader

  * Bullets flew out on the battlegrounds. Both you and Reaper were in your own worlds and focusing on the enemies before you. The mission was supposed to go smoothly, but things had gotten out of hand. You had been doing wonderfully, that was, until a bullet came out of left field and lodged itself in your collarbone. 
  * Your scream of pain, tore Reaper out of his concentration and allowed him to get jumped on from one side. He effortlessly threw them off and ended their life with a swift pull of the trigger to their forehead. He b-lined towards you and immediately pulled the both of you into cover. 
  * You gritted your teeth in pain while he patted to locate the wound. It was a god awful feeling that you just wanted to be over quickly.
  * He tore open the cloth that separated him from the wound and got to work on immediately pulling out the remains of the bullet. Reaper wasn’t exactly the most gentle man. He used his talons to fish it out, and threw it aside once he finally got his claws on it. 
  * Of course he couldn’t just leave an open flesh wound sit there exposed to the air. He tore off what cloth he could from your already torn shirt without completely destroying it so he could wrap it around the wound to sort of stop the bleeding from being so profuse. 
  * As for your screaming, he lifted up the mask and muffled it with a swift kiss. He muttered over and over how you’d be okay, and how he won’t let you die. A calming, reassuring thumb stroking your cheek over and over again.
  * As for the one who brought you harm, he approached Sombra with only six words, “Find the one who shot him.”
  * There was no time wasted, and he quickly found the one who initially shot you. Despite it being accidental, Reaper made sure that the shooter regretted every single day he’s spent alive.




	45. Comfort || Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If the requests are open, would you consider doing Reaper comforting a male reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Male Reader

  * Reaper knew something was up when you were awfully quiet and avoiding him the entire day. He went searching for you.
  * The man didn’t have to search very far. He found you almost right away. You had been sat at a desk with your head down. A quiet sob escaped your throat. Hearing your sob sent chills down his spine. Immediately he knelt down next to you and put a hand on your cheek.
  * _“What happened?”_ He asked in a gentle voice.
  * You shivered and looked at him. A tear streamed down your face as you took a few moments to gather yourself. You turned to him and let out a breath while you opened your mouth to speak. 
  * Reaper leaned in close and took your face in both hands. His voice was as gentle as ever around you, not his usual gruff way of speaking to his employees. _“Who did this to my baby boy?”_
  * You expressed your troubles to him. Reaper listened to every word you had to say. Anytime you mentioned a name, he made a mental list of people to have a “ _talking”_ to. When you were done, he pulled you into his arms. He didn’t want the smile on his boyfriend’s face to fade, and he certainly wouldn’t tolerate another person being the reason for that.
  * After you calmed down, he would stay and he would listen to anything you had to say. Anything at all. Anything to get your mind off of whatever was bothering you. Anything to make your smile return to your face. Of course, he didn’t exactly want anyone else to see him this way. He didn’t want to risk anyone knowing that you were his Achilles’ heel. It would put you at risk.
  * The man would ask you if you want to get dinner. He wanted to treat you to something nice so you can have an improved mood. He would treat you to anything you want. Absolutely anything. Nothing is too much for his boyfriend.
  * That list he made earlier? You can bet your ass that they’ve landed themselves a trip to the hospital the same night. How could anyone even dare to consider hurting you? Do they not know who you are? Reaper will do anything to protect you and your feelings until the ends of the earth.




	46. Shower Time || Genji | McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you're okay with NSFW, Genji n McCree joining their S/O in the shower?

**Genji**

  * You won’t even notice he slipped in until you feel his breath on your neck.
  * _“Allow me to clean you thoroughly, my dearest one.”_ He’ll say as his fingers glide along your naked body. He’ll make sure to massage soap into your body, getting rid of every stress knot in your back.
  * His attention will be very focused on primarily places he knows will make you shudder and melt into his arms. He’d flip you to face him and his thumb would run along your jaw while he lifted your face to look into his eyes. A hand would slide down to your ass and give it a nice little squeeze. _“Whoops, seems like my hand slipped.”_
  * The kisses that would follow are slow and sensual. His arms wrap around your waist and eventually a hand goes to grope at your ass. He’ll whisper sweet nothings in-between kisses and work up to more heated makeout sessions.
  * This sweet boy will continue to try and get both of you clean while all of this goes down. He doesn’t want the hot water to run out or for the water bill to run too high since this does happen frequently.
  * This _sweet_ boy will also be slowly teasing you and leaving tender kisses all around your neck and collarbone. His hands will be massaging your body in ways you never knew existed. They’ll also be rubbing at your sex to turn you on incredibly hard.
  * Once you didn’t even realize you were clean, he’d lift you up and pull both of you out of the shower to the bedroom for the real fun to start.



**McCree  
**

  * ~~*Tears open curtain* Hey do we- Stop screaming it’s just me.~~
  * This is a normal occurrence.
  * He promises each and every time to actually shower this time. Each time you always feel his soapy fingers slowly venture down and linger at your sex. His fingers always drag themselves along your inner thighs and his beard pressed against the side of your neck.
  * McCree would slowly pull you slowly towards the shower wall with him. When his back hit the wall, he’d pull you back into him and let his hand slide down between your thighs and rub at a tantalizing slow rate. He’d just grin at how you whine and wriggled against his lap in an attempt to make him to go faster. It’d only make him go slower.
  * As things would heat up, he’d run his cock against your entrance. The positions would be switched faster than you could say ‘High Noon’ and you’d be bent over with the wall for support. There’d be a deliciously low chuckle while his hand gripped your ass and gave it a nice little slap before he’d push himself into you.
  * The sex would be rough and sloppy. ~~Clearly it’d be very slippery as well. Try not to fall and bust your ass.~~ He’d be pounding relentlessly into you until the cold water forced him to pull away.
  * _“Aw shoot darlin’, I’m sorry about that. Good thing I’m here to keep you warm.”_




	47. Kinky McCree Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi there, is this box really open? It's been a struggle to find an open request box. If it is open, could I have some NSFW Jesse McCree? Lord knows I'm kinky for that cowboy -~- Thanks for your time. ~Sincerely, AnonLenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions: Daddy Kink

  * ~~This boy.~~
  * McCree absolutely goes crazy for you dressing up, and even crazier when you do a little striptease. He’ll watch you with a cocky smirk, cigar in mouth and eyes greedily drinking in your form.
  * “Come to Daddy,” He’ll growl while he pulls you into his lap.
  * Nothing makes this man hotter than watching you suck him off with his hand running through your hair. Bonus points if you watch his face and how his eyes roll back and the cigar almost fall out of his mouth when you do it _juuuust_ right.
  * He loves it when you ride him. It’s incredibly sexy watching you bounce on his cock and the surprised gasp you make when he bucks his hips up occasionally.
  * His pride demands that you don’t leave his grasp unmarked. You’re going to be spouting a few hickeys here and there as a complimentary badge of honor. 
  * The adrenaline rush of public fucking drives him wild. The two of you could be anywhere. At an outlet store, on a train, on a subway, at a park. He’ll try to find the closest, barely passing for private area, and pull you into a heated kiss. A common argument he’ll make if you say something along the lines of “Jesse, they’ll hear us!” is “Good. Let them hear how good I make you feel.”
  * McCree likes whips, ropes, gags, and vibrators. 
  * His main priority is making you cum more times than either of you can count before he even finishes once. His second priority is making you beg each time for the sweet release.
  * ~~Your nudes will probably be his wallpaper so watch out.~~
  * Tries to act indifferent when you’re doing something incredibly sexy, but there will be times where he breaks. Be careful about being extremely teasing when you two can’t get busy (ie. Wearing clothing a little more revealing than usual, touching his inner thighs when passing by, pressing your hand on his lower back _a little too low_ ) because the second he has the two of you alone it’ll be the big guns.
  * He’ll smack your ass raw.
  * Seeing you babbling incoherently because you’ve been fucked brain dead is his second favorite way to see you. He’ll know because he’s a talker. The second he asks you for the nth time if you like that, he waits to hear just the babble of what he knows is your praise.
  * When this cowboy jerks off, he’ll make sure to send you a little cheeky picture your way with a caption of something like, “Wanna help Daddy cum?”
  * His third priority is making every one of your sessions so good that there’s heat between your legs when he even glances in your direction. The power of having you heat up and become a stammering mess from even a mere glance is enough to fuel his massive ego and try harder.




	48. Family Meetings || McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: McCree taking his S/O to meet his family ?? x

  * McCree hadn’t seen his family in years. He wasn’t even sure if they were still around or if they’d allow him to come back into their lives. However, the longer the two of you dated, the more he had this vision for the future with you in it.
  * He felt that it was completely disrespectful to pop the question to you before you were even introduced to his family. He had to do this right. 
  * McCree had brought you long distances to have you meet them. As soon as he proposed the idea, you were overjoyed that you were able to be bring yourselves closer together as a couple. You yourself had no idea the magnitude of the event.
  * Jesse was nervous. Very nervous. As soon as he set foot on the porch of his family’s home, he felt a gut wrenching fear that he would be sent away. To his surprise, when he knocked on the door he was met with a stunned look and an overjoyed hug. It was a hug that let him know just how much he was missed by his mother. 
  * His mother called his father over to see that their boy has grown up now and how handsome he was. You felt pretty awkward standing to the side, but you didn’t want to interrupt the moment. 
  * When the dust had settled, Jesse turned to put you into their view and gently pulled you closer to everybody by the waist. _“Ma, I’d like you to meet my lover.”_
  * _“Well aren’t you the cutest little thing?”_ His mother exclaimed, pinching your cheek and immediately pulling you into a hug. It was as if you’d known each other for decades. You felt welcomed and right at home. 
  * As for Jesse, he felt a lot better seeing how well everything was going. You were getting along swimmingly with his family. Everybody was cracking jokes and having a great time. You even got his father to laugh at something you said. Jesse smiled as he watched you. He knew this is what made you the one for him. You were a natural at this.
  * His mother was very curious, asking what you did, where you were from, questions like this. The conversation had slowly turned into stories from Jesse’s childhood. You gladly listened. McCree of course, tried to talk her out of this stating that it was embarrassing. You felt your stomach aching from laughter. Your face was beginning to sting from smiling. You, in return, was sharing work stories that you experienced with McCree. The poor man was dying from embarrassment at the expense of your bonding.
  * All in all, you were always welcome in their home. Always. They would begin to ask a lot about you, and you quickly became part of the family.




	49. Shitty Boyfriends || McCree | Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey vent written when I was struggling with a very bad relationship.

**McCree**

  * NEVER liked him even before finding out what type of man he was. Just got that vibe.
  * He’ll always ask you if you’re okay before and after you go anywhere alone with the bastard.
  * He’ll keep a watchful eye of how the boy treats you while he’s around. One misstep and he’ll intervene almost immediately.
  * McCree won’t try to wedge himself between the two of you, but if it’s needed, it’s needed.
  * He’ll patiently wait by your side and hold you through every fight and argument aftermath, through every single tear and depression episode you’ll have.
  * He always tells you you should leave.
  * When you finally take his advice, you’re in shambles. You’re a shell of what you were.
  * McCree will be there to fill the void and bring you back to what you once were.



**Moira**

  * No no no, this won’t do at all.
  * She isn’t going to stand by and watch that idiot break you down little by little. Moira could tolerate listening to you vent about it for a while, but enough.
  * Moira will approach the man himself, first introducing herself and then bringing up her concerns for you in an attempt to talk things out with him.
  * Clearly he isn’t listening. He shows no interest in bettering himself and gets agitated that you even bothered to vent to someone else.
  * Becoming outraged, Moira will feel the need to keep a calm face to avoid things escalating out of control. She reaches out and grabs the man by the collar and gets close to his face.
  * _“If you ever go near her again, I’ll turn you into my next experiment.”_
  * Needless to say, she’ll do everything in her power to break you both up without your knowledge. She figures that you’ll show resistance, but she’ll handle the fallout.
  * She’s there for you every step of the way on a journey to recovering.




	50. Proposal || McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: McCree asking reader to marry him? Also can it be rlly sweet pls

  * Jesse was acting strange. You could feel it as well. Everything he did was just coming off as odd to you. His manners, his behavior, his tone of voice. His aura in general. You knew something was up, but this man could be a damn brick wall if he so pleased. You tried to ask him what was wrong but he kept playing it off as you being paranoid.
  * You had accepted his answer, but Jesse rarely helped out with chores. When he did, it was mostly because he did something bad or you were fighting. The two of you weren’t having an argument, so you definitely kept your eye on him and patiently waited for him to drop the bombshell.
  * ~~The bombshell that was dropped won’t be what you expect.~~
  * It was beginning to get dark, but not quite dark yet. It was the prime twilight time. You had just finished folding laundry when you finally heard the cowboy clear his throat as if he had something to confess. You turned towards him and to your surprise, he held out his hand for you to take. You rose a brow and looked up at Jesse.
  * _“What have you done now?”_
  * _“Just trust me.”_ He mumbled while holding his hand out further. You snickered, figuring he had put together a makeshift picnic in the backyard again. Random romantic gestures weren’t his strong point, but you appreciated every one of them.
  * McCree led you to a sun room that was thoroughly decorated in flowers and fairy lights. You were in awe at the sight and slowed down to take in the environment. You began to glance around for any sign of Genji, since clearly there’s no way Jesse could of mustered this up by himself.
  * You chuckled as you asked, _“What’s all this?”_
  * _“Ya’ know, I was originally planning to wait until dinner, but I just can’t contain myself.”_
  * You looked confused at what he said. Was this his way of saying he’s going to go on a mission for a very long time? Your face fell, expecting the bad news. He watched your face fall and could only feel a mountain of anxiety fill up inside of him. Had you maybe found out what he was up to and decided it would be too fast?
  * No, no! It was too late to go back. If he was to get rejected, he would take it like a man. McCree shuffled up to you and reached into his pocket. You watched him and your heart raced as you began to get a clue as to what was going on.
  * Before you knew it, the man was on one knee in front of you holding one of your hands.
  * _“Look pumpkin, I know I haven’t been the best. I know you could be out there enjoying a lavish lifestyle with someone who’d be so much better for you. But I’ll be damned if I ever let someone take you away from me. You’re the reason I look forward to comin’ home after long nights on the road. You’re what I think of when I’m in the heat of battle. The thought of never seein’ your face again gives me enough motivation to win every fight. I don’t think there’s anyone I’ll ever meet who will even live up to half of what you are.”_
  * _“J-Jesse–”_ You began before he continued.
  * _“Darlin’, I love you with every fiber of my bein’. You’re the first and last thing I think of every day. You’re the one I want to wake up next to every mornin’, the one who greets me at the door when I come home after a long day. The one who I get to see and stand by through all the times, thick and thin.”  
_
  * You could feel tears threatening to spill over. Your heart swollen with love and overwhelming feelings. Your hand trembled, but not as hard as your whole body. You had a hand pressed to your mouth as you waited for the words. You knew they were coming when he momentarily pulled his hand away to pull a box out of his pocket and open it up to reveal a ring. His hand once again took yours and you found he was shaking nervously.
  * _“Will you marry me, sweetpea?”  
_
  * The words were enough to make tears fall over. You felt a sob wrack through your body as you gripped onto his hand and nodded. You were too overwhelmed to even make words. You felt him rush up and engulf you in his arms. It wasn’t long before you were spun around, the two of you laughing in a mixture of happiness and tears. It was the beginning of a new life.




	51. Rivalry || McCree | Jack Morrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Howdy! May I request Jack Morrison being jealous of Jesse because they love the same girl? Please?!

  * You had come to Overwatch at its prime. You were a lovely woman, seeking to serve for the greater good. You had met Jack Morrison first, naturally. He had to see what you could do and decide how you could be of use to them.
  * Along the way, you met Blackwatch, and among it, Jesse McCree. He was such a polite and charming young man. You played his flirting off as something he did to all the girls. Little did you know, you were one he would genuinely flirt more with. Each time you turned him down, you would just laugh it off and walk off. It would cause Genji to snicker and laugh at McCree’s failure and ask why he keeps going if he’ll never get the girl. The cowboy will only smirk and say that you’ll warm up to him eventually.
  * Jack, on the other hand, wasn’t one for flirting. The best he’d do is pass you some compliments now and again to the surprise of his co-workers. You would always thank him and not think much of it. Angela would give him some advice on if he really was serious about pursuing you.
  * The two were completely unaware of the rivalry that was going on until you came back from a visit to Blackwatch with a very upbeat attitude and a bouquet of flowers.
  * Lena was the first one to see it. She bounced over to you and squealed in delight as she hooked onto your arm.
  * _“Ooooh? What have we here?”_ She teased, poking at the flowers.
  * You giggled and held the flowers close to your chest. A slight blush dusted your face. Taking it as an answer, the woman continued.
  * _“Sooo? Who gave it to you?”_
  * _“Jesse,”_ You replied, the memory of him giving it to you playing back in your mind. You laughed when you heard Lena snort and practically screech _“The **COWBOY**?!”_
  * The two of you chatted as you made way back to your quarters. Unknown to the both of you, your conversation was overheard by Jack Morrison who was on his way to greet you on your way back. The sight and conversation enraged him. How DARE that man try and take away someone who made his heart pound and his thoughts race?
  * This is what led Jack Morrison to pay a little _visit_ to McCree. McCree was in the middle of greeting him when he was cut off with a fist to the face. Startled, he stumbled over but quickly caught himself while holding his face.
  * Jack was going for another hit when he was restrained by Gabriel Reyes. Clearly angry about not only the intrusion, but also striking someone who was under his branch; He demanded to know what was going on.
  * _“He needs to stay the hell away from my woman!”_ Jack exclaimed, becoming furious by the realizing smirk that slowly spread on McCree’s face.
  * _“That’s what this is about? Tch. Sorry partner, but I think I already know who she wants.”_
  * After this little incident, the two would shower you in attention and gifts just to try and spite one another. Jack Morrison went as far as to abuse his role and restrict you from having anything to do with Blackwatch. 
  * Of course, this wouldn’t stop the cowboy. He knew his way around things and would frequently tap on your window to get your attention. You’d open your window to see him outside of it as he’d wave and sneak in. You would laugh and ask if you’re both in high school again.
  * Their rivalry will go on for quite some time.




	52. Lazy Day Fluff || McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request some lazy day cuddles with McCree and just some general fluff? Thanks ^^

  * The cowboy absolutely loves days where he can just kick back and relax. Obviously his life can’t be filled with all action all the time. He loves even more that he’s able to spend it with his favorite person.
  * A lot of days, you’ll find yourself straddling his lap with your head on his chest while he lounges on the recliner. His arm will be around your waist as he holds you close to his body and his free hand will go through your hair.
  * The slow rise and fall of his chest is enough to make you drowsy. You’ll fall asleep soon enough ~~and he better hope he doesn’t have to get up anytime soon.~~
  * Some mornings, he’ll be delighted to come out to the kitchen to see you cooking pancakes in his t-shirt. He’ll come up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist. He’ll smell your hair and rest his face against the side of your head while he watches you cook with a happy sigh. _“Mornin’, kitten.”_
  * This man adores picking you up bridal style. It could happen anytime, anywhere. He’ll bring you back to the couch or your bedroom just so he has someone to lay with. If you say you’ve got somewhere to be, he’ll only grunt and pull you close. _“C’mon darlin’. Just give me this. Just for five minutes,”_ with a nuzzle to your neck.
  * ~~_Spoiler alert: He fell asleep._~~




	53. Post-Breakup || McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a craving for angst.

  * The world as he knew it came crashing down around him. ‘I don’t want to be with you’ rang over and over again in his head. Why? Why had you said that? Had he somehow failed you? He just couldn’t wrap his head around why after everything you’ve both been through, why now did you suddenly decide that he wasn’t the one for you.
  * He look a good hard look at his life. Why did he even bother joining the recall in the first place? He was doing so much more on his own anyway. It was pointless. He was a wanderer. Your love had only blinded him from what he was really meant for. His heart belonged to the road.
  * He left that night without another word. Not a word to Winston, Athena, you, Genji, anyone. The cowboy found himself back on the road. Wandering aimlessly, without a cause. Only existing for the adventure and vigilante justice.
  * Jesse had searched for answers. Why did you leave? Why wasn’t he enough? Why did his heart still ache when he heard your name? However, he could only seem to seek his answers at the bottom of a bottle or in a drunken one night stand. Neither proved to be efficient sources.
  * The breakup only made him put up stronger walls. The heart for adventure. He indulged himself heavily in spontaneous, short lived flings, fueled by sweet nothings that meant nothing for the countless people he used to fill the void you had once resided in.
  * He’ll never be the same.




	54. Hair Petting || Genji | McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Maybe, if you're okay with another request, Genji's and McCree's S/O loving to play with their hair and having their hair played with. How these Bois react n such.

**Genji**

  * Genji is 100% used to people playing with his hair. It’ll surprise him at first, because it hasn’t happened for a while, but a familiar feeling is always welcoming.
  * He has always loved running his fingers through hair, and yours will always be a personal favorite.
  * Sometimes he’ll just massage your hair and scalp, just for the feeling on his fingers.
  * If you have long hair, he’ll idly braid it. If he’s really focusing on it, he’ll style your hair. He’s pretty good at it honestly.
  * Genji will prefer to play with your hair rather than have his played it. Taking off his headgear is a pain for him sometimes, but if you do insist, he’ll be more than happy to oblige. 
  * He’ll compliment your hair constantly. He’ll sometimes want to give you a thorough hair routine just so he can improve your already wonderful locks.
  * He loves when you lay your head in his lap so he can just sit and stroke your hair. 



**McCree**

  * At first, McCree is pretty indifferent about it.
  * With time, it grows on him and he finds it incredibly soothing and endearing. It calms him down after a rough day or when he’s angry. If he’s sad it cheers him right up.
  * Sometimes he’ll put his head in your lap so you can play with his hair.
  * There are a few times where he’ll grab your hand and put it on his hair or just insist that you play with it. This boy’s hooked on the feeling.
  * You could braid his hair and he probably wouldn’t mind. He’ll even wear it for a while as a token of your love.
  * He’ll ask you how you got your hair so nice and request for you to do it to him too. He wants the softness of your hair.
  * He’ll bury his head in your hair and nuzzle your locks. 




	55. ALTERNATE ROUTE FOR "No One But Mine" || Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was saying making GENJI get together with reader but heck this is good

  * You tried to chase after the taxi that your now ex-boyfriend escaped in. You were enraged to feel a strong pair of arms wrap around you and pull you back. You struggled to try and push him off, but your emotions rendered you weak and a sobbing mess. You completely forgot where you were, and could only think to sink to the ground to sob. 
  * Genji wouldn’t allow you to sink down and cry. He turned you around and pulled you up into his arms. He pressed his head to your hair and gently rocked you side to side while he pet your hair and rubbed your back. He shushed you occasionally in a comforting sense, trying to get you to stop crying. He whispered calming, sweet things in your ear as he slowly but surely coaxed you out of your broken sobs back to a stable state.
  * The weird looks the two of you received meant nothing to him. What mattered to him most was that you were now stable and not crying.
  * Part of him understood what Jesse was aiming for, but the other part was enraged that he wasn’t man enough to stay and protect you from the dangers he felt so afraid of. The fact that he would just run away from his problems instead of staying with the person he supposedly loved.
  * The following months, Genji would visit you regularly. He would listen to you while you recovered, and would be more than willing to be there for you when you fell apart and had to pick yourself back up. He would gladly help you pick up the pieces and hold them together until you could feel whole again. He was only one phone call away.
  * As if it were fate, the Shimada found himself slowly falling for you. He knew he could treat you much better than the cowboy ever could. He just didn’t want to rush you into anything, so he waited for the perfect opportunity.
  * When the opportunity presented itself, you can bet your ass he made it the most romantic, special thing he’s ever done for someone.
  * You came back to your apartment, and found the lights were dim. You stepped in, rather concerned since you didn’t remember leaving the lights on. That’s when you noticed the rose petals at your feet that were in a trail leading to the living room.
  * You followed the petals and looked up to be greeted by the Shimada standing in the middle of the room with a large bouquet of roses, surrounded by heart balloons in various colors of red, pink, and white. A rather large bear sat with a beautiful bow around its neck and a nicely sized box of sweets in its lap. You were enchanted by the environment and walked in slowly, looking around to absorb each and every detail.
  * _“What… What’s all this?”_
  * _“I’m going to be honest with you. I…”_ He paused, _“I have no idea when it started, but I realize now how much my heart aches to be apart of your life. I’ve come to the realization that I love you, and that I have loved you for a while now.”_ Genji approached you, flowers in hand as he reached up to gently brush back your hair. _“Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved. Let me be the one to show you what it’s like to have someone you can always rely on. Let me be part of your life.”  
_
  * You stared at him with wide eyes. Tears of joy rose as you took in almost all at once the realization that you loved him too. He went out of his way all this time for you, and that was proof enough. You reached out suddenly to toss your arms around his neck as you buried your face in it. _“Of course you can.”_




	56. Unrequited Love || Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: duuuude your unrequited love hanzo fics were sOOOO good .... would you maybe be writing a version where its genji that doesnt love reader back?

  * You were one of the fairest servants among the lot. Your ego and confidence was always inflated when people would tell you that you could swoon anyone you damn well pleased with your charms. You always laughed it off. Maybe that would be something another person would be blessed to have, but what worth were your charms when they failed to sway the heart of a certain green haired boy?
  * You had done everything from giving him extra care and attention to practically being at his every beck and call. The other servants laughed at your fruitless endeavors. They always warned you that going down this path would only result in heartache.
  * They weren’t wrong. Despite giving your best, he would always dismiss you as if you were nothing but a pawn on his chess board. Your heart ached as you watched him sneak women into the property time and time again and when you were tasked with being look out.
  * Of course you fulfilled your duty. Your job was on the line. Your family depended on this. But every day you spent watching him swoon over other people despite your best efforts just made your heart swollen with sadness.
  * Hanzo was a harsh master when it came to the behavior of the people who worked under the clan. Maybe that’s why when he caught you spying on Genji one night, you were grabbed by the collar and forced to kneel before their father and explain what you were doing.
  * You were accused of being a spy from a rival clan, and you knew the only way you could defend your name was to confess your feelings in front of not only the head of the clan, but the elders, and the two brothers themselves.
  * Once your confession made it out into the air, Genji couldn’t stifle the laughter that erupted from his throat.
  * _“YOU?”_ He chortled, _“You think you’d be worthy of MY time?”_
  * You lowered your eyes to the ground and squeezed your hands together in your lap. Genji was quickly reprimanded for being out of line and [  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Foverwatch.gamepedia.com%2FSojiro_Shimada&t=OTU2ZjJiN2M4MjU3M2Y4OTI3ZDgzZDgyNTE0NmYzZTZlMTk0YjIyNyxVa2NaN1FhVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQpRc7HBWbgre1gKQl93F3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderlistenimagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168254713972%2Funrequited-love-genji&m=1)Sojiro stared at you, wondering what to do with you.
  * _“I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if your contract with us terminated.”_
  * You opened your mouth to argue, but knew it wouldn’t have any result. As you bowed, you stood and was escorted to see your things. As you left, you heard Genji laugh to himself once again about how someone like you could dare catch feelings for him.
  * You didn’t know what was worse. The harsh rejection, or knowing you’d never see him again.




	57. Unrequited Love || Genji Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests:  
> \- Can I get a follow up on that Genji unrequited love fic where Genji tries to apologize for being a dick years later and the reader is just like "Fuck you, dude"?
> 
> \- Can you pleeeaaase do more of your Unrequited Love series? The angst is so good

  * As the years went on, life was tough for you. You had relied on your income from the Shimada clan to survive. You had to find something new, fast. You assumed odd jobs for a while, but those tend to be short-lived and painfully boring.
  * You eventually settled on a job at a cafe as waiting staff. It was a fairly popular cafe, so you were able to meet all sorts of faces and people from all walks of life. There was very few days where you were able to sit around, since most days it felt like a 24-hour rush hour. Despite this, it wasn’t the most exciting job on earth, but it was something that paid the bills.
  * This day in particular was a rather calm day. You were making yourself useful, working in the kitchen when you heard the wind chimes gently clink together as indication that a customer had entered the restaurant. You stood and made your way into the main area to greet a cyborg. That particular cyborg just so happened to be Genji Shimada, but you didn’t recognize him at all. It had been years since you two had seen each other. However, you made the mental note that the man appeared to jump when you approached him.
  * To him, he saw you in slow motion. Thoughts that he had kept away in a vault in the back of his head was reopened just by the thought of you. You hadn’t changed a bit, and that’s all he could think of.
  * When you showed him to his seat, you took out your pen and little notebook so you could write down his order. “What can I get you?”
  * You were met with an answer you weren’t prepared for.
  * _“You still look the same after all this time.”_
  * This caught you off guard. That _voice_. You _**knew**_ that voice. You just couldn’t exactly pinpoint where you’ve heard it before. You had froze in place for a good few seconds before your eyes darted up to look at him. _“…Excuse me?”_
  * You watched as he reached up and pressed the sides of his helmet to lift the face plate away from his eyes. That’s when it hit you. Those eyes. You knew exactly who they belonged to. You remembered how much you longed for them at one point in time. A plethora of emotions overcame you. Your eyes searched his and you were visibly shaken.
  * _“Gen…Genji?!”_
  * _“You still look as dashing as the day you left. I regret the way I treated you.”  
_
  * You looked at him, just observing his behavior. The initial feelings of shock and sadness left and a tidal wave of anger overcame you.
  * _“Do you realize how hard it was for me?! I just- I can’t even begin to express how anger I am- I-”_
  * Just then you felt a co-worker put a hand on your shoulder and pull you away from the situation. He pulled you close to his shoulder and asked quietly if you’re okay. A glare shot over your shoulder towards the cyborg. _“Another server will be with you shortly.”_
  * Genji stood and reached out for you. _“No, wait–”  
_
  * You spun on your heels and pressed a finger into his chest. _“ **Fuck** you Genji Shimada. **NEVER** come back here.”_
  * Your co-worker gripped your hand and pulled you back into the kitchen away from the situation before it could get even more intense. The younger Shimada stood there in defeat and watched a woman he realized that he adored at one day too late walk away wanting absolutely nothing to do with him.




	58. Curiousity || Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Genji with a new s/o who's very interested in his body and how it works, like the mechanics and stuff or... Interpret that however you want.

  * You had been in a long distance relationship with Genji for a short while now. The two of you had shown each other pictures, but had never had the time or the chance to meet each other in person. When the opportunity presented itself, you took it. You would be a fool not to. You were dying to meet him.
  * When the two of you met in person, you stared in awe. His body was more magnificent in person than in the pictures.
  * When the two of you had some time alone, you showered ihim in questions. How does this work? How does that work? What are the mechanisms that go into making his body function? How do his internal organs function?
  * You felt bad about interviewing him, considering you knew how he felt about his form previously. However, Genji was calmly explaining everything to you. Watching the way your face lit up with excitement and the child-like curiosity only made him fall harder in love with you.
  * He had shown you the extent of what could and couldn’t come off of his body, what things were attached and not attached, etc.
  * When you felt satisfied with everything you had asked him, you couldn’t help but have one more tiny question. However, you felt embarrassed to ask. He sensed this and turned towards you.
  * _“Do you have anymore questions?”_ He asked calmly. You blushed and looked away, _“W-well there is one.”_
  * Genji had a thought of what the question was, but he wanted to hear you say it first. A hidden smirk from behind the face mask appeared. You took a small breath and turned to face him, _“How does….”_ You trailed off and glanced down into his lap, then back up to him, _“That work?”_
  * The man chuckled and stood up. He leaned over and swept you up from where you sat, holding you in his arms bridal style. The cyborg leaned down into your ear and whispered,
  * _“I’d much rather demonstrate.”_




	59. Figure Skating || Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I saw you had an awful lot of requests but if you have time for another one I'd love to see Genji (young or post Overwatch, whatever you think fits!) learning figure skating with his S/O who is a figure skater. Ty!

  * He was nervous. After he watched your performances time and time again, he didn’t want to embarrass you considering you had a considerable reputation and fame that came with your figure skating.
  * As soon as his feet his the ice, he wobbles and grips your hands for support. He chuckles nervously and you could almost feel the warmth of his blushing behind the mask.
  * Everytime he slips and falls, he’ll reassure you that he’s alright. If you worry about his augments getting messed up from falling, he’ll reassure you that he’s suffered worse beatings and he’s 100% alright.
  * Genji isn’t that graceful on ice. He’s clumsy, but is having a very fun time. The man chuckles half the time and the two of you crack jokes. 
  * Any and all tips you give him, he’s 100% paying attention. He hopes that you find patience with him since he’s never really done skating before.
  * All in all, he finds a lot of joy in skating and spending time with you. He’ll ask you now and again to teach him further until “he’s just as good as you.”
  * Genji would like to be good enough to be able to do a performance with you. However, he wants to be good enough to where he feels he won’t embarrass you.




	60. Artsy S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would McCree, Reaper, and Soldier76 react to having a really artsy s/o? Like they draw a lot/love going to paint galleries, and listening to music :)

**McCree**

  * McCree isn’t exactly the artsy type himself because sometimes he just doesn’t get it, but it makes you happy so he’ll at least try to have some interest in it.
  * He enjoys watching you draw/paint. The way you get so focused and into it draws his attention to you. It’s one of the times where he can watch you be so absorbed into something you’re passionate about, which brings a sort of peace to him. 
  * Now music is something he can get behind. He’s always loved music, so he could, in a way, share that love with you. However, he is a bit of a more country music boy himself, but he’s willing to give anything a try if it makes you happy.
  * Galleries are something he’s less enthusiastic about. The last time he was in a gallery, he was dodging bullets and running to safety. That memory has itself in the back of his mind, but he’ll still accompany you to one, even when he doesn’t understand what all the fuss is about. Some paintings he thinks are a waste of time, but you seem pretty into it, so he’ll hold his tongue so that he can keep watching the enthusiasm you display.
  * Hell, he’ll even throw in his hand at painting just to try and make you proud. It may not be pretty, but he put his heart into it so don’t bully him too hard.



**Reaper**

  * Similar to McCree, not too fond of galleries, however he had a few personally constructed for your viewing pleasure. If you wanted to go to a gallery, he preferred that it’s one that he’s familiar with. With Talon’s tastes and taste for the finer things in life, their galleries will never lack in new things to view.
  * It’s not often that he gets to stop and enjoy the finer things in life. It’s refreshing to be with someone who likes to stop and show appreciation for art and music. There are times where the music will remind him of his former self, even when it’s usually for a split second. In addition, when you’re playing a particularly nice, slow song, he’ll offer to dance with you. Reaper also ensured that music you enjoy plays when you go out for dates. Whether it’s playing in the car on the way, or prearranged to play at the venue, he’ll make sure that it’s there so that he can watch your face light up when the notes fill the air.
  * Reaper will remember to always bring you new/replacement paints or canvases to paint on. He’ll pay attention to if you’re running low on a certain color or if a brush is starting to get a little stiff. Other art supplies like various types of sketchbooks and papers will be plentiful as well. This is something you’re passionate about, so he’s going to make it his goal to constantly keep you supplied.
  * When he travels, he’ll see certain things or places that remind him of your artworks.It will drive him to come visit you sooner. When he visits you, he’ll bring up the sights he’s seen to try and spark some inspiration in you. It’s a delight to be the center of inspiration for someone. 
  * Often he’ll pick up a drawing or painting you’ve done and show it to someone within Talon who also has a taste for arts. Reaper made a great promoter. When art is something that you’re passionate about, he thinks that you should get attention for your own works.



**Soldier76**

  * Doesn’t get art at all, but won’t knock your passions. He’s supportive about you enjoying and indulging in things you love. He also thinks that it’s a great way for you to express yourself and he likes looking at things that you’ve created or sharing time together to listen.
  * When it comes to music, he’s a lot more interactive. He loves music! When certain songs come on that he recognizes, he’ll often perk up and share stories about times surrounding when he often listened to those songs or around when they came out. Listening to your music lets him get to know you a lot better, and he’ll also share songs with you that matters to him.
  * He loves bringing you out to galleries! If he had the choice to watch your enthusiasm and excited babble for the rest of his life, he’d take it. Sometimes he’ll ask you if you know about a piece just so he can listen to you talk about it. Even if you know nothing about it, he’s fine. He knows he’s at least trying to be supportive which is more than what some would do.
  * He’ll go as far as to at least try and learn about it. He’ll look at popular artists and music over the times; or search for conventions and galleries to bring you to. He’ll choose the more aesthetic and artistic restaurants to bring you to or bring you gifts that he hopes and thinks will be useful to you. Even if he gets it wrong, you know that the sentiment and thought was there.
  * Who knows, maybe he’ll eventually turn it into a passion of his own. It reminds him of you, and you’re already someone he’s passionate about. 




	61. Photographer Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do something with zarya, mccree and hanzo having a girlfriend who's a photographer?

**Zarya**

  * She thinks it’s charming to have her girl be a photographer. Zarya often tries to get you gigs with people she has connections to. For example, there was a time where Volskaya needed updated pictures for documentation for various things in her arsenal. Zarya caught wind and immediately suggested you for the job. Volskaya paid very well, especially for you to keep your silence. It was confidential things afterall.
  * Since Zarya is a former wrestler, she still has a lovely collection of fans. She often offers to pay you to take pictures of her for her social media pages. Of course, she’ll insist on paying.
  * Zarya has asked now and again to borrow your camera so that she can take pictures of you. She feels like you’re always taking pictures of others, you should have a little time in the spotlight. She’ll get a picture (or two) developed so that she can have one framed and another in her wallet. It gives her motivation on the battlefield. Having a picture of you with her reminds her who’s waiting for her when she gets home. 



**McCree**

  * Absolutely adores the fact that you take pictures, but a bit cautious when it comes to you taking pictures of him. He was a wanted man afterall. He didn’t want to risk pictures of him ending up somewhere causing people to learn of both of your locations. If it’s just a picture for the both of you to keep, then by all means he’s okay with it.
  * Often suggests you photograph something when he sees the opportunity. He once convinced you to ride on-top of a bullet train riding to who knows where. The man saw a beautiful sunset over the mountains and tapped your arm to get your attention. When you looked up, he gestured to it and smiled. It was partially because of what you do, but also so he could see your reaction to a truly wonderful scene.
  * In general, Jesse doesn’t really understand it all that much. However it seems to make you happy, therefore he’s all for it. Just because he doesn’t understand something, it doesn’t mean that he needs to be cynical about it. If anything, he’ll ask you many questions about photography and at least attempt to learn about it so that he can feel a little bit closer to his princess.



**Hanzo**

  * Hanzo encourages your photography, and often will bring you to places that have beautiful scenery so that you can get the perfect shots. While traveling, he’ll often point out some things in case you’re ready to capture the moment forever within the photo. 
  * When it comes to him, however, he tends to be camera shy. He’ll often obscure the view of his face from the camera. He often tries to ensure that you don’t capture a picture of him, by saying that you should not waste such talents on him and that it should be the other way around. 
  * He views photography as a way to really appreciate and capture moments, especially if it’s event photographs or scenery. As for taking pictures of models, he’s a little different on his views, thinking that it can be incredibly vain and/or stressful on you. Especially when a client becomes irritable about the result of a picture or begins to overwork you just for their own vanity.




	62. Trust || Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "You can trust me." For Jamison because that poor boy needs someone he can confide in besides Mako

  * You lived next door to the Junkers, often minding your own business but you couldn’t help but overhear the loud shenanigans that often went on inside of their residence. Especially Jamison’s eruption of laughter succeeding an explosion from a failed experiment. Mako’s voice was something you didn’t hear much of. If they went past your home you could hear the occasional grunt or a very muffled voice from upstairs but it was always out of earshot.
  * Today was a different day. It was your day off from being a merchant within the walls of Junkertown. You had gotten home from a grocery run in the early evening and was putting away groceries when you heard, for once, both of their voices in a heated argument. This normally wouldn’t be your business considering the most contact you had with them was a friendly nod and a “good morning” with casual conversations when you both happened to be out, but the argument sounded like it was getting serious.
  * You knew Roadhog was notorious for his strength and intimidating from his size alone, and it gave you a slight pang of worry. To your slight relief, you heard their front door burst open followed by something thumping on the dirt.
  * _“And stay out!”_ Mako growled, before slamming the doors to their humble abode shut.
  * _“Oh yeah?! Let’s see how long you last without me!”_ Jamison retorted, furious that he was just evicted from his only shelter. His only other option wasn’t exactly one that would leave him with a head on his shoulders. He was now a kill-on-sight target in Junkertown.
  * You listened to him as he grumbled a plan to himself before you sighed and decided to come out to help him. You knew the risks of being associated with either one of the boys, but your soft heart couldn’t let somebody in need rot away when you could of done something to assist. Your hands fumbled with the locks on your door and you opened it slightly, then poked your head out.
  * _“Hey,”_ You called out. He didn’t seem to notice you at first. You cleared your throat and called out again, louder this time. _“Hey!”_
  * That seemed to catch his attention. The man turned towards you and rose a brow. Why were you calling out to him? It wasn’t like you to call out to him. Jamison looked around him just to make sure once again that he was the target of your current attention. When he was absolutely sure you were calling out to him, he approached you. _“You need somethin’?”_ He asked.
  * _“I don’t, but I believe you do,”_ You replied with a bit of a smile. His eyes narrowed a bit, taking your words to heart.
  * _“I can solve my own problems thank you!”_ He snorted, putting a hand on his waist and shifting the weight onto a hip. As he finished his sentence, thunder erupted from the sky. Both of you temporarily looked up at the sky and your gaze went back down to Jamison.
  * _“At least let me house you until the rain ends,”_ You offered, pushing the door open a little further. He contemplated his choices, tossing a glance back at the home he was just tossed from. Cautious, he chose to come into the home over plotting his great break-in in the rain. Jamison stepped into your humble abode and observed the environment he welcomed himself into. It was pretty bare, much like the other homes in this part of the world, but you still managed to make it nice and pretty. It certainly was a cozy option compared to sitting in the rain waiting for Mako to show pity.
  * He remained unsure of your intentions. It wasn’t everyday that somebody allowed him into their homes, especially considering his reputation. You led him to a table and pulled out a chair for him to sit on as you scurried off to make him a hot beverage. You knew exactly why he was thrown out of the home, but waited for him to open up about it. Surely he would of, he was always known to be the chatty one. To your surprise, he remained oddly silent and deep in thought. He seemed to watch your every movement as you walked around the kitchen. You were beginning to become nervous, especially when you began to have a feeling that something was about to happen.
  * Trying to push past the feeling, you cleared your throat as you slowly approached the man with the cup in hand to offer to him. As you could expect, Jamison didn’t exactly trust you at all. He hummed as you smiled and set the drink in front of him, and watched every movement you had made. You were getting nervous, and a bit antsy under the gaze. You cleared your throat and decided to break the silence, _“That sounded like a pretty nasty argument back there.”_
  * He remained silent, and you could tell that there was something troubling him. As you tried to break through the silence again with, “Are you okay?” You were cut short with the man finally responding to you.
  * _“You’re working with the Queen aren’t you.”_
  * The accusation made you jolt backwards. _“What? No- Why would I-”_ Fear shot through your body as he shot out of the chair and slammed his hands on the table, throwing more paranoid accusations out of the air, _“You’re trying to butter me up so that I’ll tell you where the treasure is!”_
  * You had found yourself on the floor with your back to the bottom cabinets, the fear in your eyes with your arms raised sent the sign that you weren’t guilty of the accusation that was just thrown in your direction. Before the man could apologize, you had already begun to speak. _“I’m just a humble merchant! That’s all I do! I’ve never even met the Queen before, I’ve only heard her voice!”_
  * Realizing his mistakes, he came over and crouched down in front of you. _“Ah shit,”_ He mumbled, then held a hand out to you to help you up. You were hesitant, but eventually took it. _“I’m sorry it’s-”_ He began, but quickly changed the direction of his speech. _“You can never be too careful around these parts.”_
  * When you were back on your feet, you dusted off your pants and looked up at him, _“It’s okay. I-”_ You began, but your thoughts scattered for a brief moment due to the remains of the shock from the previous event. _“I just live next door, I never really spoke or anything until now. I can see where it’s suspicious but,”_ You paused, _“You can trust me. I’m not working for the Queen, I’m just a concerned neighbor. A friend,”_ You corrected yourself, holding your hand out for reassurance of your precious statement. _“A friend who didn’t want somebody out in the rain.”_
  * Having another ally was not something Jamison was about to turn down. He took your outstretched hand and nodded in agreement to your words. _“Yeah… A friend.”_




	63. Doomfist Relationships HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you please do some headcannons for Doomfist, like how would he would treat/care for his s/o and such? (Sorry if it is too vague)

  * Doomfist is a chivalrous gentleman. He holds the doors open, he pulls out the chairs, he lays down ~~somebody else’s~~ jackets on puddles before you can step onto it, etc. Not to mention he always goes all out on lavish dinners and never fails to pay for both of you.
  * Gifts are plentiful. He prefers to aim for the more expensive gifts as a way to express his love. He wants to see his S/O adorned in only the finest things. Luckily his job pays much for him to provide this for you.
  * Speaking of Talon, Akande has arranged it so that you always have backup waiting for you at all times. He does not want to risk Overwatch deciding to try and take revenge for what they did to Widowmaker. You are his weakness, and he is going to protect that Achilles heel with a steel heeled boot.
  * He likes to come up behind you while you’re watching a movie so that he can surprise you with a shoulder massage. He doesn’t want his prince(ss) to have tense muscles afterall. Even if you haven’t had a bad day, prepare for that.
  * Akande prefers to keep business life separate from home and love life. He takes on the task of balancing the weight of what he does for Talon along with providing you with a lifestyle that is the most comfortable to you. 
  * Fighting in front of his partner is strictly last resort. Unless he is at gunpoint or the situation is bleak, he will resort to using words to de-escalate a situation, or at least request to speak in another room. If you aren’t apart of Talon, he doesn’t even wish to discuss such heavy matters in front of you. He believes it would make you worry, and he doesn’t want that for you.
  * His nickname for you is a little corny, but it’s what he feels is best. He always calls you “my love”. A morning isn’t complete if he doesn’t say “Good morning, my love.”
  * It’s odd, but he always makes sure to get a kiss before either of you leave the home. Never too sure when the goodbye will truly be the last one. He wouldn’t want the last goodbye to be without a kiss.
  * Arguments happen and his pride gets in the way, but when he sees any sign of hurt in your face he knows it’s time to reel way back in. Your feelings are more important than his pride.
  * Akande is not ashamed of how he acts around you. His behavior and attitude towards you doesn’t change depending on who’s around him. His philosophy is that if he has to hide his love, then it’s not worth loving.




	64. NSFW Gabriel Reyes HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you have any NSFW headcanons for PreFall Reyes?? :O

  * Nothing wrong with a little light breath play. Not too hard though, he doesn’t want to put his lover in any danger. Very light choking and chokers are his thing. 
  * Gabriel is weak for lingerie. [ESPECIALLY THE ONES WITH MATCHING HARNESSES.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F76%2Ffe%2F82%2F76fe82a6e31872aa4ef35afd50ef71a2.jpg&t=OTAyYjczM2MxOGI1OWQ4YTUyNmI1ZDNjZDdkMjQ3N2MzZDRmNWNjYyxXMms0ejhtbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQpRc7HBWbgre1gKQl93F3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderlistenimagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177658984082%2Fnsfw-hcs-gabriel-reyes&m=1) The best way to tease him is to wear a harness under a revealing shirt or sending a picture with it on. Nothing will work up him up faster.
  * Gabriel likes the rush he gets from the risk of being caught. One of his favorite things is taking his lover out on a date around town while they have a remote controlled vibrator inside of them. Of course, he has possession of the remote.
  * He takes a lot of time with foreplay. It’s arguably his favorite part of any intimacy. He typically uses 2-3 fingers when he fingers you just to make sure that you’re ready for him later.
  * His cock is _**thicc.**_ With two c’s! He gets so much satisfaction watching the expression on his lover’s face when he pushes it inside of them. The man also ranges from sweet, passionate sex on well planned out date nights, and rough, aggressive stress relief fucking after hard days at work. Take that as you will, but either way you can guarantee that you’re going to be stretched out after a night with him.
  * He makes a lot of passive sexual innuendos around his lover, then plays them off like he didn’t just say that.They progressively get more and more intense until it’s flat out just dirty talking about what he wants to do to them.
  * He has hired a number of prostitutes in his time. He’s not opposed to them at all. If single, one night stands are something he likes doing. The rush of just pure fucking, with nothing attached, and knowing he won’t see them again.
  * Gabriel likes watching someone touch themselves in front of him. Even more so if they say that he’s only allowed to watch. The temptation and taunting gesture gets him harder than anything else. 
  * Not opposed to toys in the bedroom. In fact, he prefers having them mixed into sessions. Mixing in toys really amplifies the feeling that you just quite get with sex alone. It makes the sex much more enjoyable for the both of you.
  * If he’s going to be out for a while, he loves sending you extremely suggestive pictures, sexts, voice messages, etc. If you allow it, he’ll even say that you aren’t allowed to touch yourself until he’s home, and goes on to intensify his actions. When he gets home he wants to make sure that you’re as hungry for him as he is of you.




	65. NSFW Age Gap || S76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Would you please do a nsfw soldier 76 age gap relationship headcanon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions: Age Gap/Age Difference

  * He has a strong preference to being called ‘Sir’. 
  * With someone around his age, he would hold back. However, being with someone younger means that he can be a lot rougher. His augmented body makes him more able than the average man his age, thus giving him a wonderful amount of stamina and vigor.
  * There’s no question that he’s dominant. The age dynamic really comes to play because it gives him a sense of superiority. Not to mention he has a plethora of experience under his belt.
  * He enjoys positions he can just kick back and relax in. With you riding him, your hips are vulnerable to his grip to speed things along. More than likely, it leaves an imprint on your skin. 
  * This soldier loves to utilize handcuffs and rope. He likes tying/cuffing your hands to the headboard so that he has free reign over your body. You can’t reach down and grip his hair when he drags his tongue tauntingly slow down your body. You also can’t try and push him when he over stimulates you. He likes finding and pushing your limit so that you last a little longer each time, and his use of restraints is the best way to do this. With your consent of course.
  * With his cock in your mouth, he will run his hand through your hair and whisper what a good little one you are. He’ll praise you and your ability to take him in your mouth, while also encouraging you to go a little further down. If you’re inexperienced, it makes this all the more enticing to him.
  * He can be a little insecure at first, shocked that you not only want to be with him but also _get_ with him. The man will repeatedly ask if you’re sure, because there certainly must be someone closer to your age, also because it’s a rarity that someone would be genuinely interested in fucking/getting fucked by him.




	66. Unrequited Love Triangle || Shimadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was just checking your blog before I went to sleep and I saw your unrequited love fics and i'M AWAKE. Can I request another twist where reader is in love with Hanzo and Hanzo doesnt care, but Genji is in love with the reader and it KILLS HIM to see you so sad when he loves you???

Tough times had landed you in a bit of a predicament. You were suspicious when you had first accepted an in-house maid job for the Shimada clan. You thought the benefits that accompanied it and the pay made it a shady business. Your suspicions were confirmed when you had seen what went on behind the closed doors of their land. Despite your moral compass telling you that this was wrong, there was one saving grace that kept you there. That saving grace was Hanzo Shimada. Ever since you had laid eyes on Hanzo, you had fallen hard. He was everything you could have ever dreamed of. Serious, calculated, charming, smart, and he was _strong._ If you were in the area during their training, you always took the time to sneak a glance or to watch. You were starstruck by his ability to it look so easy. Every strike with his sword, every arrow released from his bow, looked effortless when it made its mark.

But with your eyes on him, you were blissfully unaware of the man who almost knew exactly what feelings you were feeling, except those feelings were directed towards you. Hanzo’s younger brother, Genji Shimada found himself under your spell the moment you had arrived. The playboy always made an effort to see what fresh blood there was, and none of them had caught his eye quite like you did. He played it off as just another maid who just happened to be more attractive than the rest, but overtime when he got glimpses of what kind of person you were, he fell even harder. This went on for a few months, and Genji found his feelings becoming more and more unbearable. You invaded and occupied his mind. He could no longer concentrate on what tasks were in front of him, and when you turned a corner to head in his direction he suddenly became extremely conscious of how he was walking and breathing. It lead him into getting more and more in trouble. The boy went as far as to try and find someone exactly like you outside of the clan walls, but everybody he came across couldn’t match what he wanted. It was only you who could match his standards. One day it became too much to bear, and he decided it was time to act. He would try his luck and ask you on a date. It was obvious to him that he would get scolded for going after one of his father’s employees, however he couldn’t stand it. He had to do this. Unluckily for him, his confession fell on deaf ears as you turned him down. The rejection only made you more desirable. The brat was not used to a challenge. The reality began to sink in, however when he realized your feelings for his older brother. The way your face lit up when you saw him or was even in his presence, how your hands seemed to fidget with your uniform or how you bowed your head a little lower when you were addressed made it crystal clear to him why you had rejected him. You had your eyes set on his older brother. Usually, it would give him the need to become a brat and mess with you, but the thought of a frown appearing on your face made him unhappy. He decided it would be his new mission to help you from afar.

You found yourself assigned to accompany the brothers on an evening in the city. This wasn’t needed often, but today their father decided it would be best to send someone who could report everything that happened. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his sons, but rather he wanted to know if Hanzo would emit any words for the sake of his younger brother. You also were equip with a concealed weapon to eliminate those who tried to put harm on his most prized possessions, his sons. Happily, you obliged. You felt your heart pounding every second that you walked next to Hanzo. You kept your hands neatly on top of one another in front of you and kept your head tilted slightly downward. Hanzo paid little to no mind to you, in fact, he was rather annoyed that you were there in the first place. Your purpose there was crystal clear to him. He felt that clearly his rather didn’t trust his word so he had to send a babysitter with him. He was clearly too old for these games. He only thanked the stars that you only seemed to speak when spoken to. If it was anything, it was Genji’s fault for wanting to tag along. Genji could sense the hostile energy that came from his older brother and slipped his way over to one side of you. He nudged you and rose an eyebrow. “You like barbeque?”

You looked up at Genji and simply nodded with a smile. Even if you didn’t fancy barbeque, you feared somehow offended them and losing your job. It was an irrational fear, but you couldn’t erase the feeling. You also didn’t want to take the risk of somehow making Hanzo change his mind to suit your needs. This last thought was quickly stomped into the ground with the harsh, stone-cold tone of voice that cut in, “What does it matter? They’ll come with us no matter where we go. If they don’t like the food, they can eat at home.”

“Hanzo-!” Genji started, then looked at you. The look of shock and pain from being cut on the sharp words reflected in the sudden teary shine in your eyes. Genji did his best to suppress the rage that was suddenly injected into his body. He placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder while offering what he tried to disguise as reassurance but knew that his words were fake, “He’s not usually like this, and he’s just a little grumpy right now.”

“Genji if you’re going to flirt with another one of our employees, I suggest you not do it in public. It’s embarrassing.”

Every word seemed to get sharper and sharper. The thoughts that had swum around your head regarding Hanzo were attacked like a storm. Your feelings were injected with both doubt and harsh reality. You were merely another employee to him. He didn’t even know your name. He only knew that you were just another person to pay, another person there at his expensive. What he saw as your worth began to sink in. Genji watched the entire process of you taking in what he said happening on your face and in your eyes. It took the knife that was already in his heart and twisted it. He glanced up at Hanzo, who kept a watchful eye on where Genji’s gazes were. Genji hissed under his breath and looked away, ceasing his words despite how desperately he wished to take the pain away from you. He decided he would save it for later. He had caused enough trouble for now. For once, Genji decided to behave himself while out. The entire evening you sat there wondering if Hanzo even saw you as an equal or as an embarrassing accessory to have out.

When the evening had finished, you found your head had tilted a little lower and the air was fueled with an uncomfortable aura. You completed your duties by reporting to Sojiro. It was silently agreed between Hanzo and yourself that you would leave out Genji’s interactions with you. You were dismissed for the night and quickly made yourself back to your bedroom. You were fortunate enough that the other employees who would typically share the room with you were out. You felt your knees weaken as your legs gave out and you fell on your bed. You hadn’t noticed when the tears began, all you knew is that when they started, they couldn’t stop. You felt like you couldn’t feel any worse, but somehow did. You did your best to muffle your cries to deter passerbys from taking interest in what happened. This didn’t stop the green haired playboy from sneaking around Shimada castle to find your quarters. He took the sneaky, and stupid, way into your room. Via window. Before he could knock quietly on the window, he heard what made his heart sink to his stomach, the sound of your muffled sobs. He peeked through the window and swore that his heart shattered for the first time. He tapped lightly on the glass, hoping it was enough to catch your attention. It was. You quickly wiped your eyes to poorly hide what you were just doing and went to open the glass that separated him from coming inside of your room. He slipped inside and kept a really low voice. “Are you okay?”

You tried to smile and nod, but you felt a hand come up onto your face and wipe a tear away. He continued, “Well, I guess I should already know the answer.”

Silence filled the air as you tried not to embarrass yourself further. It was already embarrassing that one of the brothers saw you like this. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Genji thought for a moment, and figured it would be best for him to try and reduce the damage that Hanzo had caused. “Let’s go out for a night on the town. I’m sure that stick in the mud Hanzo sucked the fun out of it earlier.”

You frowned, “At this time of night? Master Sojir-“

“Nobody has to know. Besides, we’re friends right?”

You were cautious, but the offer of having a friend who you worked for made the idea of staying employed for the Shimada clan a bit nicer. For Genji, despite securing a position as nothing more than a friend desperately in love with someone he could never have, it meant that at least he could keep you close to him. In the end, you took his offer. He snuck you out the window and showed you the night life, a life that he was typically used to. Minus the mindless flirting of course. As promised, nobody knew. He had you in and out of the castle without a sound.

Yet, every time you saw Hanzo you felt your heart burn. Occasionally Genji would see the way your face dropped when you saw his brother. He could tell he remembered the rude encounter that had occurred in the past. He did his best to try and at least sweeten the bitter mood you would find yourself in. He had to accept the fact that you loved his brother and that your heart would never find the time of day for him. It was a painful truth, but at least he took a bitter situation and turned it bittersweet with at least developing a friendship with you.


	67. Smol Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey :3 Congrats on graduating!^^ If youre taking requests,could you do some fluff for Hanzo and Junkie (non poly) with a smol and shy fem s/o who is a vet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Female Reader

**Hanzo**

  * The two of you met when Hanzo brought in a stray pup that he found on the street. He had intention of raising it as a loyal friend who could double as a bodyguard and hunter. Not to mention that the roads were long and he was indeed getting lonely. It would make Hanzo’s wandering existence so much easier if he had a companion. As he waited in the vet’s office, he was getting more and more nervous. The dog didn’t seem all that unhealthy, just on the thin side. He prayed to the gods that there wouldn’t be some serious underlying condition. His mind was entirely on the new creature that had stole his heart. He was unaware of the creature that was about to steal it again.
  * You poked your head out and called for the next patient. When you looked from the clipboard, you were starstruck. You stood there paralyzed by how enchanting he was. Hanzo looked up from the animal and shared the feeling of being frozen in time. Ever since that fateful meeting, the two of you had been together.
  * However as fate would have it, the office you worked at had begun to go bankrupt and you found yourself out of work. You were in dismay, but Hanzo quickly proposed an idea to you. With you at his side, you could be a traveling vet for pet owners who didn’t have access to a vet, or for animals who had no one to care for them. He was beginning to get bored of this town anyway. You adored this idea, and stockpiled on supplies. With that, you both set off onto the roads to wander around from country to country. The dynamic worked well; Hanzo would do all the talking, and you did the work. You were grateful that he was willing to do the talking for you. You tended to be incredibly shy. He never felt embarrassed if you needed to pull him down to your height so you could say something quietly into his ear that was to be relayed to a patient, or repeating what you said to someone in case your voice was too soft for them to pick up. 
  * Your height made you the perfect target for Hanzo’s love of picking you up. There would be times where you would be trying to reach something and you’ll feel his strong arms wrap themselves around you and pick you up. Instead of doing this so you could reach whatever you were going for, you’d find his lips on yours for a quick peck while he got it for you instead. Hanzo also had a habit of sneaking up behind you while you weren’t looking and snaking his arms around your waist. It was cliche, but you couldn’t help but love the warmth and safety of your small body practically being engulfed in his. 
  * In combat heavy situations, your safety is his number one priority. Hanzo didn’t have to worry much, for the dog that he originally trained to be his faithful companion often found itself by your side instead, protecting and prioritizing you in these situations. The proper care and love you poured into the animal truly spoke to it, and its love for you truly shined through. You were the one, afterall, who made absolute sure that your furry companion was in top shape. So that meant, despite the three of you always being together, you spent more time with the animal. At times, it made Hanzo jealous. He wanted the dog’s love and affection too.



**Junkrat**

  * You had known Jamison for a long time. Who couldn’t know him around Junkertown? He was notorious, and on a personal hitlist by the Queen herself. It made your relationship a rather difficult one to maintain. You had to keep it a huge secret. If anybody learned that you were together with the Junker, you would be exiled from the city. You were very much against the idea. This was the only place that made it easy to gather the medicine and tools you needed to run your vet business. You also were a personal vet for the Queen. You did, afterall, need to keep her Wrecking Ball champion in tip-top shape.
  * Your meetings became high risk, but you always prepared an excuse. You knew that Junkrat had a pet rat. It was an odd choice of pet, however you couldn’t blame him. There wasn’t much choice for animals in this barren wasteland. You often snuck out of the city to make your way to his home and do routine checks on the animal. You felt so much like a high schooler sneaking out of the house, but it was worth it to see him.
  * Jamison towered over you, it was the downside of him being so damn tall. When you did check ups on the animal, you always felt your tall handsy boyfriend hovering behind you with a hand loosely setting itself on your waist. He hunched over you to rest a chin on your shoulder. _“So what’s it lookin’ like doc’?”_ He half-joked when everytime you visited. He loved seeing your face light up in a bright blush and your speech become riddled with evidence of being flustered. 
  * You were always reserved. He loved that about you. He often watched you as you worked or whenever the two of you would be on dates. You always seemed to be in your own world, and he couldn’t tell what was going on in your mind. He loved that. It was definitely more unique than most of what went on in the nearby town. As much as he would love to scream loud and proud about your relationship, he knew that your livelihood would suffer from it. He had to learn to be content with the small visits.
  * His friend, on the other hand, you were terrified of. Whenever Mako accompanied the two of you, you found yourself shut up in your shell. Jamison didn’t mind. He always was the talker of the group. He would often be the one to order for you or carry a conversation. Many times he would try and keep the spotlight from falling independently on you so that you wouldn’t be uncomfortable and freeze up with the pressures of having to speak up. It was a comfortable dynamic.




	68. Trauma || Genji | Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I really like you work! Could I get something with Genji and Lucio comforting the reader from her trauma of being raped when she was younger? Just need some angst and fluff...(Female reader, sorry for my bad english, I'm french, and sorry if it against your rules, but I think this request is okay?? I understand if it's not )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions: Rape
> 
> SFW || Female Reader

**Genji**

  * You hated it. You hated the flashbacks, the nightmares, the memories, all of it. They always came back to haunt you over the smallest things. Things that felt like they shouldn’t trigger flashbacks, but do. You always end up shutting yourself away from other, shaking under blankets until the overwhelming feelings of fear and confusion left your body. You felt like it was silly to still feel this way, but you just couldn’t help it. This wasn’t something you could control.
  * Today was no different. You felt lucky that your schedule put you at a half day so that you could take the rest of the day off. However, a passing joke that was meant to be innocent had taken you by surprise and caused you to feel the ever-so-familiar feeling of dread. You couldn’t shake it for the rest of your work day and you almost burst from your station so you could return to your room once the day was over.
  * On your way, you began to panic. You knew it was irrational, you tried to tell yourself that, but you just couldn’t get rid of the thoughts or the feelings. You felt exposed in the open and wanted to shut yourself away. What you didn’t expect was the gentle touch of someone grabbing your wrist. It was a kind gesture, but it only made you panic more. You whipped around to see who had grasp on you only to find that it was your boyfriend Genji. Tears welted up in your eyes and without explanation, you buried your face into his chest and just cried. He was concerned, of course. He had not the slightest clue as to what was happening. The best course of action he could currently take was to bring you to your destination and then find the source of your tears.
  * When you had reached the privacy of your bedroom and had initially calmed down, you sat on your bed in silence. Genji asked you what was wrong, but you weren’t responsive yet. You weren’t ready to talk, and he respected that. He asked if you needed anything, you shook your head. _“Talk when you’re ready,”_ He said, running a thumb across your cheek to wipe off the tears that stained your cheek. _“I’ll be right here when you’re ready.”_
  * You knew Genji wasn’t lying. Anytime you were upset, you knew he was right there ready to listen to you. Normally you would lie and say it was something else. You were afraid to tell him. You were afraid it would drive him away or somehow make you look undesirable. You didn’t want that to happen. It was incredibly comforting to have him around. He was your safe place. He was your rock. The thought of losing someone you could trust after years of having to pull yourself together and learning to trust again was terrifying. 
  * _“You have to promise that you’ll stay,”_ You started. Genji never removed his hand from your face, which was continuously stroking your cheek. He rose an eyebrow, but it wasn’t able to be seen from behind the mask. He asked, _“Have you done something wrong?”_ Your words initially made him believe that perhaps you had done something to hurt him, or someone else.
  * You started slow, as you explained everything that happened in the past. As you confided in him, you could feel yourself hesitating more and more, and stumbling over your words. Your mind began to fully engulf you back into the experience, as if you were reliving everything. Your eyes fixated on a wall behind Genji, but he stopped you. He brought your gaze back to his as he reached behind his mask and pushed it back to reveal his eyes. They were sincere and full of concern and pity. He wanted to take this pain and memory away from you. You didn’t deserve to live under the shadows of your past. He brushed away another tear and spoke softly, _“You don’t have to continue. It’s okay. I’m here. That will never happen to you again. Not as long as I’m alive.”_ Genji pulled you into his arms and rubbed your hair. You buried your face into his neck, finding comfort in his presence. He rubbed your upper back in a loving manner. _“I’m not going anywhere,”_ He reassured you, recalling your previous request to have him promise, _“I’ll be here to protect you.”_ He reached a hand up temporarily to wipe his own tear from his face. It pained him to see you have to live with such a burden. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain away. The most he could offer now was to hold you and stay by your side until you said you were okay.



**Lucio**

  * Lucio and you had been dating for a while now. Unfortunately, you had met him during one of his tours in your country, making this a long distant relationship. He made it a point to video call you as much as he could. Typically, on most days, the two of you had a wonderful time. Sometimes you’d both play games, or he’d send you samples of music he’s working on so you could give him tips or advice. Sometimes you both would just hang out with music in the background for both of you to enjoy. It was an overall very comfortable environment, and you both were open and honest with each other, especially when it came to feelings. Both of you emphasized that in order for the distance to really work, you both needed to be open about everything and really communicate. Despite this mutual agreement, you had decided to omit a very traumatic experience you had in your past. You decided not to tell Lucio about your history with sexual assault. Not yet anyway. You had felt like it was not something that should define you, therefore you kept it locked away, hoping that it wouldn’t ever show it’s ugly head.
  * Today, the air in the call was different. You had a slight mishap at work where a customer was being particularly creepy towards you and you immediately reeled back and reverted back into your shell. Phantoms of your past had loomed over you and you could feel like the world was coming to a close. All day you couldn’t shake the the feeling of despair and disgust that accompanied the unwanted memories that were persistently replaying themselves in your mind. It made you ultimately a lot quieter today. Lucio found himself growing a little more concerned. He noticed the shift in your attitude and decided to ask. _“Baby, are you okay?”_
  * You shook yourself out of your thoughts and perked up, _“I’m sorry, say again?”_ You asked for the nth time. Lucio offered a reassuring smile. _“Had a rough day? You seem to be out of it.”_ You watched him lean back in his chair and watch the monitor. You frowned as you looked away from your own monitor for a few moments. Lucio called your name in concern. He thought that maybe you were thinking of calling it quits. It sent panic through his mind. The feeling only intensified when you let out a slow deep breath. You tried to find the right way to talk about what you were going through, and why it was happening. You decided to start off slow, with telling him what happened with your day. He listened intently, asking questions occasionally on if you reported him and repeatedly asked if you were alright. Part of him was heavily relieved that the thought of breaking things off had not crossed your mind. Reliving the events of your day only made your mind wander back to thoughts of your past. You frowned further and took another deep breath, _“There’s something I haven’t told you,”_ You said, feeling tears well up in your eyes. You knew that if you would feel better if you got everything off your chest, _“Just promise me that nothing will change.”_
  * You told him everything you were comfortable with telling. With everything in the open, it felt like a rock had been lifted off your chest. You wiped tears that you had only now realized were there from your face. It was freeing knowing that you were able to at least tell someone about it now. You hadn’t realized until you looked back up at the monitor that Lucio had tears of his own. _“I’m so sorry,”_ He said, his voice was full of sorrow for you. You frowned and looked down, _“I’m sorry I shouldn’t of said anything.”_
  * _“No! No… I’m glad you said something,”_ He reassured, _“You don’t have to go through it alone anymore. I’m here for you. We’ll get through this together.”_ You hadn’t realized it, but the song he switched on was music that you previously said calmed you down when you needed to just shut everything off. He thought it would be a nice touch in creating a safe environment. It was the least he could do for the distance. After a few moments of silence, he sighed, _“I just wish I could be there so I could do more. I want to keep you safe.”_
  * You took a deep breath and smiled at the camera. _“You listening is enough. You being here is enough.”_ You couldn’t lie, you wished you could be in the same room as him. However it was enough knowing that despite the distance you knew he had your back. As a few more moments of silence passed by, you heard a quiet, genuine, _“I love you.”_ come from the speakers. 
  * The two of you ended up staying in the call until both of you fell asleep at the desk. Just being in his presence calmed you down and almost made you forget the events of the day. You felt better knowing there was somebody there who understood you, and would be there ready to lend an open ear for when your mind wouldn’t seem to quit. In the morning when both of you awoke, Lucio reminded and reassured you that he was just one message away incase you started having flashbacks again.




	69. Walls || McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: may i please have an emergency ask? im super depressed, anxious, and dysphoric, so if possible, could you do mccree reacting to a preferably ftm reader shutting lot only him but a lot of the rest of the team out and just comforting them? Thank you, id really appreciate it and you looking, even if you don't write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || FtM Reader

  * Something was wrong, very wrong. When McCree had seen that he was being pushed away, he simply couldn’t stand it. He thought he’d give you some time to relax and recharge, however the longer you kept him out, the more he worried. It was driving him insane. He had to know what was wrong.
  * He decided that starting small would be the best course of action. He started by asking colleagues who were close to the both of you. Concern was sent rushing through his veins when he discovered that you had shut them out as well. _“We haven’t heard from him in a while,”_ Was the most common response he would get. The most common response that Jesse would get when asking for relationship advice from Genji would be to give it time, but he didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want you to suffer in silence.
  * He searched for you. High and low, first in places he’d least expect you to be, then to asking if you had taken leave. Surprisingly, the last place he expected you to be was in the comfort of your own bedroom. With caution, he approached the door and knocked on it. _“Hey, sweetpea? You in there?”_ He called, to no answer. You thought you told him to leave you alone. You thought you told all of them to leave you alone. You didn’t want to be seen by the world, you just wanted to shrink away. Thoughts clouded your mind and they kept screaming doubt into your head, you could feel dread closing in around you until it was washed away by a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around you.
  * _“You can’t keep me out, darlin’. You have to tell me what’s wrong,”_ He stated in a low, caring tone. You frowned, you didn’t know where to start. Your gaze stayed clear of his, but you could feel his brown eyes searching for answers on your face. He waited until you were ready, and he watched you carefully for any clue. As soon as tears began to gather up in your eyes, his cupped your chin and brought your gaze to his, _“Hey,”_ He whispered, trying to keep you from crying. He wiped a tear that you hadn’t known had escaped.
  * After a few more moments of silence, you finally spoke. You started slow, with a question. _“Why are you even with me, Jesse? I don’t deserve you.”_
  * _“Why would you say that? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”_ He gave an encouraging smile, and held your face in his hands. _“I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”_
  * You let out a deep breath and smiled, you knew he would say that. As soon as a mere millimeter of smile came, he pulled you closer, _“There’s that bright smile,”_ He chimed, even if it was a small one. You laughed, your boyfriend was ridiculous. Once your laughter died down, you explained to him the thoughts you’ve been having, the feelings that have been washing over you lately. He listened intently. Even if he didn’t always have the words to say, he was always somebody who was ready to listen to you.
  * This man was your pillar, someone you could rely on. He was going to stay there and talk to you, instilling confidence and love back into the man he knows and loves. He wasn’t going to go anywhere. You could always count on him to be there for you. After you had let out everything you had to say, he processed everything, thinking carefully of his next words. The two of you spoke all day and night, he would eliminate doubt after doubt, and flood you with good feelings and passion. Needless to say, you felt at ease. Somebody was there for you. Somebody cared, and he didn’t want you to be alone during low points in your life. It was more than you could ever ask for.




	70. Kinky Headcanons || Mei | Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a kinky headcanon of mei and mercy?

**Mei**

  * Mei is big into temperature play. Specifically with colder temperatures. She’ll love it when a partner utilizes ice cubes on her body or when her partner and her have sex in colder places. When she’s alone, she’ll typically experiment with colder dildos and vibrators. She’s found that she gets extra sensitive with the temperature difference.
  * She likes to watch herself get fucked. When alone, she loves to be in front of a mirror while fucking herself. When with someone, she likes it the most if they’re either in front of a mirror or recording it so she can play it back later.
  * Worshiping her body will get you very far. She will be open to do more things than compared to having her body not worshiped.
  * It’s a tad odd, but cupping is another thing that really gets her off. It’s a frequent practice she’ll get done, but everytime she does it does something to her. This ties mostly back into the temperature play.
  * Sensation play is something else Mei is into. Her body can get extremely sensitive, and certain touches like a flogger running gently across her skin, or cold metal slowly dragging itself towards her more sensitive areas will make her beg.



**Mercy**

  * Naturally, Angela got curious when she was always with her medical equipment. It lead her to experimenting with them and developing a kink for them.
  * Angela loves degrading. Get as harsh as you want.
  * In terms of S&M, she’s a switch. Some days she likes to be dominated, other days she wants to be the one dominating. Be warned that she has a mountain of pent up frustration, which will be taken out on her lover when she’s in control. Spanking, biting, and edging galore.
  * Surprisingly, she’s into electrostimulation. She loves shocks being delivered to her innermost thighs the most. For bonus points, do this when she’s restricted to a chair. The pain mixed with being powerless will drive her closer to the edge.
  * Voyeurism is another thing she’s very interested in. Despite her saying she wouldn’t want to be seen, it doesn’t stop her from having a rough quickie during downtime of a mission in the back of an alleyway. The thrill of being caught, plus the adrenaline of being caught is enough to make her extra sensitive. 




	71. Red-Eye Disco || Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: OOF I saw you had a lot of requests but if you don't mind one more I've been in a rough patch recently and it would be so nice to see Gabe doing something gentle and ridiculous with his s/o. Maybe dancing around at three am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the full phrase is a “red-eye flight” but just work with me here–

  * You had a long day at the office. It was a long night in particular, you were held back by your boss to work on a few assignments that were overdue. When you got home, you fully expected Gabriel to be in bed. He did, afterall, work a rather harsh job. You couldn’t imagine being a government branch off to go on missions to get shot at really worked well.
  * To your surprise, there was a faint glow coming from the kitchen and the entire apartment smelt like bacon. Curiously, you crept to the kitchen to look around the corner and spot your wonderful boyfriend in a muscle shirt and boxer shorts doing a hip shaking dance while cooking bacon at three in the morning.
  * You could barely hold back the smile on your face as you watched this go down. You tried to move closer, but the trained agent heard even the slightest sound and whipped around with the spatula as a weapon. You couldn’t help but laugh as you held up your hands, _“Ah! Looks like you’ve caught me red handed!”_ You teased as his face lit up a bright red from embarrassment of being caught.
  * He lowered the spatula and put the pan back on the stove, before coming up to you and grabbing both sides of your face, _“Oh you idiot, do you know what could of happened to you?”_ He scolded. You could only giggle in response, _“With a spatula? What? Flip me?”_
  * You both laughed as you broke from his grasp. You looked at the bacon and smiled, _“Aw, were you hungry?”_ You asked, _“You could of said something, I would of brought you something.”_
  * _“No, no,”_ He said, _“I’d rather you keep your money.”_ The man perked up when the radio that was on the counter top played a particularly good song, and danced around you back to the pan to the rhythm.
  * You smiled at his actions, and watched him. He looked at you while poorly singing along with the song. You could barely contain your laughter and decided to join him.
  * The two of you had an improve concert complete with the two of you being the stage dancers while he simultaneously plated the food and put more on so he could share with you.
  * When the song finished, both of you could only smile in each other’s presence and you leaned in for a quick kiss. By this time, Gabriel had already finished enough food for the two of you and he picked up the plates. He looked at you and made a gesture with his head to the table, _“C’mon, let’s eat.”_
  * You followed him, touched by the gesture. Despite having such a tiresome schedule, you were happy that it allowed you to come home to this. 




	72. Horror Binge || Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Omg okay so you think hanzo is into horror right? Hanzo/ nb S/O binging some classic horror movies? Thank youu x

  * Hanzo and you would both bring titles to the table during horror movie night. It kept things more interesting to see cultural differences between the movies. Tonight, both of you tried to lean more towards the classics.
  * When it came to binging horror movies, you both always made sure that food and snacks were plentiful. Tonight was more of a hot pot night. It was fast and easy. As for snacks, they littered the table and were plentiful. He’ll share a heated blanket with you just for the occasion if it tends to be a little chilly.
  * Hanzo would typically critic the movies as they went on. They often come off as rather comical, because he has a tendency to get really into the movies. This definitely makes him a movie talker.
  * There might be a few moments that genuinely scare him. He won’t show this, but you will definitely be able to see his muscles tense up when something startles him just a little bit. 
  * Some classic horror movies are extremely ridiculous, and it’ll make him laugh a genuine laugh.
  * As most people, he prefers to watch movies with the lights off. It just lets him focus on the movie a bit more and puts him more in the environment.




	73. Battle Wounds || Roadhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Roadhog and his s/o we're in battle and his s/o got hurt and she also lose an leg during battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for Detailed Graphic Violence

  * Bullets had been flying over your heads as the two of you were fighting your ways out of Junkertown. The two of you had to come into that godforsaken town to bail out Jamison yet again. This time the queen did not take it very lightly. She set it up so that her guards would kill three birds with one stone. Permanently.
  * As usual, Jamison had managed to worm his way out and separate from the two of you. It was typical behavior, he’d come back with some sort of scheme so the three of you could get out scott-free. He did not fail to amaze you this time around when you heard your names being called from an door leading to a backalley way out of the city. You gripped onto Mako’s arm to distract him from pummeling his fists into an unlucky guard’s head and pointed at Jamison who was viciously waving both of you over.
  * Mako led the way and you quickly followed behind him. Along the way, there was a bear trap cleverly hidden in plain sight. Mako himself just happened to miss it, however you weren’t as fortunate. Your mind was too focused on the close grasp of escape to notice the death metal that laid right before you. The feeling of escape was ripped out of you when you felt the horrible clamping of metal teeth tear through your flesh and muscle, all the way down to the bone. Your entire body was paralyzed and frozen with pain. You let out a throaty, gut-wrenching scream and collapsed to one knee as you gripped the imprisoned leg. The three of you froze afterwards, knowing that scream was the signal for them to come running to the helpless prey that was now caught in the trap they set up. You stared up at the pair, pleading for help. Your entire body shook with unbearable pain.
  * The horrified Jamison stared at you from behind Mako and then to the sound of shouting and footsteps. _“C’mon big guy let’s go we don’t have much time!”  
_
  * _“We can’t just leave ‘em here!”_ Mako snarled through the mask.
  * _“Well do **something!** ” _Jamison hissed _. “We’re sitting ducks!”_
  * With no time to spare, Mako lifted his hook and smashed it into the chains that cemented the bear trap to the ground. He bundled you up into his arms and charged out of the city. 
  * You, however, were in shambles. You clung onto your leg desperately trying to keep the heavy metal from shredding the limb completely from your body. The heavy bear trap was slowly ripping apart your entire leg, flesh, muscle and all. You could feel the meat in your body being stripped from the bone. Continuous whines and cries begged the man to hurry to find a place to do something. Mako, on the other hand, was desperately trying to keep the trap in his grasp steady so that you wouldn’t have to be completely legless immediately. It felt like forever until the three of you got somewhere safe.
  * By time you had been set down on a mattress to assess the situation, you personally had fainted from a combination of shock, pain, and blood loss. The pair was scrambling to find ideas to try and somehow salvage the limb, but ultimately came to the conclusion that it was beyond saving. They took it upon themselves to heavily sedate you while you were already out cold so that they could operate in peace. When you awoke you felt at least twenty pounds lighter, and the room spun.
  * _“Where…”_ You had began, before ultimately realizing the weight of the situation. You jolted up and looked around the room in confusion. A large hand pressed down on your chest to lay you back down.
  * _“Easy now,”_ Roadhog said, trying to calm you down. You looked up at him and gently took his hand in yours. You pressed it to your face to make sure that this was real. That he was real. You were relieved that he was okay. Everything was slowly coming back together and you regained your bearings. Your eyes wandered from his face back down to your own body. The reality that your leg was now missing was beginning to sink in. Tears welted up in your eyes and you quivered. Mako sat down next to the mattress and pulled you into his arms.
  * _“I know, I know. Just let it all out,”_ He whispered as you choked out a sob. You felt terrible, the medication was beginning to wear off and it felt like your entire body was on fire. Your entire body shook and all of your plans for the future felt like they were suddenly being erased from possibility. What could you possibly do with one limb missing? There weren’t any doctors willing to take you in at this side of the country, and there was no way you were about to put in an omnic limb. There would be no money for that anyway.
  * Just when all hope felt lost, Jamison’s voice cut into the room. _“Now, now, don’t worry love. Did you forget this big guy’s got the best prosthetic partner in the outback?”_ He bragged as he set down a prosthetic leg near you. A giant toothy grin escaped the man and he eyed the larger man, praying that this would be enough to please him. His prayers were answered when the man took your face in his hands and said, _“Did you think I was just going to let you lose a leg like that?”_




	74. The Conspiracy Theorist || Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request some headcanons for Sombra dating an so that's really into cool things like space and aliens? I like to stargaze when I can and I'm addicted to Conspiracy Theories-;;

  * Sombra is the best one to date for this hobby. Any wild conspiracy theory you come up with, Sombra will be the one to come and fuel you with more evidence without totally spoiling the answer. She does, afterall, hold all the information and answers you need to confirm or deny.
  * Olivia is very much into space. She likes to watch the stars with you and listen to you go on and on about different theories and thoughts on space. The two of you frequently discuss things that could be out there, and what would be scarier: Being alone or not being alone in the universe.
  * Olivia has to frequently move around, and she’ll bring you with her. She always tries to pick a place that has the best star view, just for you.
  * Your girlfriend will frequently text you new conspiracies or come into your room with new theories for you to follow. The excitement is enough to keep her going on.
  * “I could always just confirm it for you, you know. But then it won’t be a theory.”




	75. General NSFW HCs || Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a general nsfw head canons of zarya and moira?

  * Moira definitely tends to lean far more towards the sadistic side. She often tends to get a bit carried away with her sadist ways, ~~however those specifics are saved for another post.~~
  * If she’s going to dress up, she’ll want to feel empowered in what she’s wearing. This means no frilly lingerie for her. Everything will be more lace and leather, harnesses and collars, chains and ropes, etc. High heels are also a must. They make her feel powerful.
  * Moira prefers long, intense sessions compared to quickies. She won’t feel satisfied from a one-and-done deal, so if you’re really aiming to please her you should have a few hours free.
  * She has a vast array of butt plugs in various sizes. In fact, she has such a collection of toys that she has a special place in her home set aside for this specific reason.
  * As always, she loves a good experiment. A little bit of this, little bit of that. See what new experiences will really spice things up.
  * Save the dirty talk, she hates talkers. The only noise she prefers to come out of your mouth is screams of pleasure and whimpers.
  * Loves spanking, but prefers to be the one delivering rather than receiving.
  * ~~7/10 times will step on you.~~
  * Moira has a knack for teasing her partner and getting them pent up with sexual frustration. She’ll send a quick suggestive text or photo to the point where everything will heat up. Then she’ll deny you the joy of finding your own release. She’ll remind you that there’s a special kind of treatment disobedient lovers get should you disobey.
  * Isn’t opposed to gangbangs! In fact, she does prefer multiple partners at once. It brings a lot of life to the party.




	76. General NSFW HCs || Zarya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a general nsfw hc for zarya? You can get kinky as hell and i love it?

  * Doesn’t mind getting her hands/fingers dirty at all. She’ll get as dirty as you’re willing to go.
  * She’s never had much time to experiment, but she’s open to anything. For the most part, she does tend to roll towards the vanilla side.
  * Nudes are scarce, but when they do come, they are golden. She’s the type to send them either in clusters or a real solid one that’ll leave your jaw dropped for days to come.
  * Zarya has quite the impressive stamina and endurance. You aren’t going to finish this girl off that quickly. If you think you can keep up with her, go for it.
  * Although not much one for moaning, Zarya has a habit of giggling when she does happen to moan. However, she adores making her partner moan. It’s music to her ears.
  * Prefers positions where she’s ontop and has control over the situation. For men, she prefers to be the one riding, as for the ladies she’ll prefer her partner to be underneath her. On special occasions, she prefers her partner on top if she’s using a strap-on. The view of her partner slowly losing their minds on top of her is an addicting sight.
  * Definite talker. She’ll be dirty talking and teasing her way through the whole ordeal.
  * Zarya carries a small vibrator in her gym bag. On occasions she’ll leave it inside while she works out or she’ll go into a private stall to use it.
  * She isn’t always around due to work and busy schedules, so whenever she does get the change to really kick back and fuck it’ll be a session full of pent up sexual frustration.
  * If possible, she’ll be sure to utilize gym equipment. When you think about it, there are very many interesting ways to use some of the machines offered.




	77. General NSFW HCs || Symmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can we get a general nsfw headcanons of symmetra?

  * Her ability to bend light to her will made it very easy for her to gain an abundance of toys. They will all be forged to her exact specifications as well, of course. She is the one who made it after all.
  * That creation comes in handy for not only herself, but her partners as well. Should her partner be shy about purchasing toys or restraints, Symmetra can make them right there in the privacy of their bedroom.
  * Loves sex in the shower. It’s easier to clean up afterwords and doesn’t make a huge mess around the place. She’ll also either request that one of you utilizes that showerhead for something to heighten the pleasure while the two of you are in there.
  * Prefers if the mood is set. She’ll go that extra mile. Candles, music, aroma of roses in the air, rose petals, you name it.
  * A bit on the kinky side, Symmetra is into asphyxiation. There’s just something about taking control of the luxury of breath that really turns her on.
  * As mentioned in a previous chapter, Symmetra is a squirter.




	78. Bursts of Color || Poly!Roadrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello!!!!!!!!!!! Can you do a poly! roadrat soulmate AU? Where having two soulmates is unusual, but it happens sometimes. The boys had known each other for a while and thought they didjt have another soulmate, so when they find out reader is their soulmate they're shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I actually know a couple versions of the soulmate AU so I’m going to do my favorite version! I’ll explain it to the best of my ability:  
> My favorite soulmate AU consists of two people seeing dull versions of color until the very first time they touch their soulmate. For example, two people shake hands but the second their hands touch the world bursts into vibrant, bright colors and then they just know. 
> 
> Since this is a two soulmate deal, I’ll make it so that people who have two soulmates see in monochrome. You’ll understand as it goes on. Hopefully.

  * Mako and Jamison had come into the world knowing they were different. In classes they learned that people would see dull colors until they met their soulmate, however they couldn’t wrap their heads around why they couldn’t see color at all. They navigated their entire lives only looking at monochrome life they felt they were cursed with.
  * As the omnic crisis came and went, the now bleak and barren world only made life a boring journey. That was until Jamison found himself being cornered in a bar at Junkertown. The situation looked set. Jamison stared down the blade that was mere inches from his face as he tried to smooth talk his way out of it. In a brilliant last resort, he found a way to drag the large man who sat at the bar into it.
  * “…I’d give him a ten percent share!” Junkrat screamed, pointing at Mako who’s attention was now on the situation. As the pair fought their way out of the bar and out of the town, Mako felt irritated as he now was associated with this loud mouthed con man. However, the world came to a screeching halt when Jamison slapped the man on the back and the pair watched as their eyes were suddenly overloaded with colors they never could of imagined in their lives. Both of them were frozen in their tracks as they watched the world around them get filled with a faint hint of colors they’ve never seen or experienced in their lifetime. A sense of glee filled the pair. It was the kind of excitement you got as a child when you suddenly discovered something new and adventurous. Mako slowly looked at Jamison and was bewildered. Fate really did work in funny ways. After that moment the two stayed close to one another, slowly working on getting to really know each other and relearning the world around them.
  * It worked like this for a few years. They thought maybe their shared monochrome past was just a deformity gained from birth. However that would change with the arrival of a new rogue junker who was passing through town. 
  * You found yourself on the doorstep of the Junkers’ home. You’d been traveling for a long time, and all you needed was just a few minutes of rest. This was where you aimed to get it. 
  * It was intimidating when you watched what looked to be a crazed man open the door for you. However, you held out your hand and offered a kind smile as you introduced yourself. You quickly explained that you were just looking for some place to rest for a while. Jamison eyed your extended hand for a bit and took it, with full intention of shaking it when the experience he had many years ago had happened again. This time, the world was in much brighter, more vibrant, full color. He stood there, paralyzed and you gripped onto his hand and stared at it like you had just been given millions of dollars. Unbeknownst to you, your vision wasn’t as vibrant and saturated as his. Yours still stayed in the dull stage theirs had been for years. This was the first time you saw color in your life.
  * Jamison slowly backed into the home and looked dazed. Concerned, Mako put down his newspaper and got up. You had backed out off of the porch and stumbled to the ground. _“Th..This is..”_ You breathed. You put your hands in front of you to view the color of your skin, and looked around at everything around you to soak all that you could in.
  * _“Jamison?”_ Mako asked, rattled by the strange actions his lover had been displaying. He watched as Jamison shakily pointed to you and replied, _“It.. It happened again!”  
_
  * Your head snapped up and you were extremely puzzled. _“A-again?”_ You asked, you scrabbled to your feet and practically fell into their home. _“You mean this happens twice?”_
  * Mako instantly knew what this meant. He looked from Jamison to you and just _knew._ He reached out his hand and waited for you to take it. You looked up at him, still puzzled by everything that was occurring. Mako had yet to encounter the experience Jamison had moments before, as did you. You looked at his hand and hesitated. Would this really be right to have two soulmates? Your eyes went from his hand to his mask. The larger man nodded and spoke reassuringly, _“Let’s explore this new world together.”_
  * You smiled and took his hand, once again feeling a rush of energy as everything around you became brighter and lively. You’ve spent a long time exploring the world and looking for a place called home, and finally you’ve found it.




	79. Family Meetings || Lucio | Roadhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What if some of the boys of your choosing went to meet the S/I'd family for the first time? What do you think would happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Death

**Lucio**

  * Lucio is on very good terms with his family. Both his mother and his aunt have been really poking at why they haven’t met you yet. This is what initially pushed Lucio to finally cave in and bring you around.
  * At first he was worried that his family would overwhelm you, but he didn’t want to show it. Family was one of the most important things to him, so he hoped that you’d accept them. Without a doubt, he knew they’d accept you right away.
  * The second they laid eyes on you, they knew you were a perfect addition to the family. They already heard so much about you that they didn’t need to ask many questions. They were just excited to finally meet the person themselves. You were immediately apart of the dos Santos family.
  * Lucio felt relieved that you were settling in so well. This meant the world to him and opened up a world of opportunities.
  * His family would frequently invite you to lunch, dinner, family outings, etc. They love to have you there for family bonding moments. It makes you all closer and Lucio incredibly happy. 



**Roadhog**

  * You and Junkrat had been chattering away happily in the home you both shared together with Roadhog. The conversation was wonderful and light, full of jokes and bright laughter. However, when you brought up the topic of family, Jamison seemed to be peculiarly quiet. He kept his voice low and desperately tried to change the topic, his eyes shifted to the hog himself who, at the moment, didn’t seem to be listening to your conversation.
  * You rose a brow, oblivious and still cheerful, _“Jamison? You alright?”_
  * _“Keep ya’ voice down wouldja’? Family’s a little sensitive to the big guy,”_ Junkrat hissed as low as this loud man could go. However, Mako had already stood up from the couch he once sat.
  * _“No. It’s time they know.”_
  * This confused you. What did he mean? Was he embarrassed of his family? Perhaps the queen was his family? Your mind raced to try and find answers. You watched the man walk across the room to the door. He turned to you and signaled for you to come with him. You promptly got to your feet and followed his lead.
  * You were brought out a way away from the home. You opened your mouth to ask him questions, but shut it quickly. You were sure you’d find out soon enough.
  * The two of you reached a tree on a large dirt hill. Mako stopped walking. You looked up at him and walked around to see that he stared at a small grave that sat underneath the tree. You looked back up at him as he slowly gestured towards the gravestone and breathed, _“Meet my daughter.”_




	80. Sunburns || Blackwatch Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get a headcanon for The Blackwatch boys and Jack dealing with a s/o that has gotten sunburn after a day of swimming. Please and thank you.

**Reyes**

  * He’ll be sassing you to no end. While it’s hilarious that you got sunburnt, he also cares a lot about your safety and wellbeing. He’s not the type to scold you, but that won’t stop him from cracking sarcastic and sassy comments.
  * He’ll be the one to spread aloe vera gel on your burns and regularly reapply it.
  * The man will also be using ice cubes to try and sort of soothe the burns. He’ll have like ten buckets of cubes just waiting to be used.
  * Don’t think you’re going to avoid a stern talking to on the importance of sunblock. The next time you go out swimming Gabriel is going to make sure that you have sunblock on. There’s no escaping it.
  * Expect a few smacks on the sunburn just for the joy of seeing his own handprint and laughing at you.



**McCree**

  * This poor, poor sweet summer child has quite the sunburn himself.
  * You’ll be taking more care of him than he’ll be taking of you. He doesn’t know the first thing about taking care of sunburns.
  * Infact, he’s the type who’s going to give the burn a good smack. First time on purpose just to have a cheeky little giggle but the next dozen times will be on accident.
  * Just like Reyes, he’ll try to use ice cubes to soothe it, however he has a rather unique way of doing it. There will be a bathtub full of cubes just waiting for the two of you to lay in.
  * You may learn your lesson about sunblock, however this man’s just going to do the exact same thing over and over again.



**Genji**

  * You’re one of the only things keeping him sane. Through the constant agony of knowing the betrayal his older brother and no longer knowing what he was, you kept his mind off of these things and at times reminded him of who he once was.
  * That’s why when he saw you sunburnt, he was not very happy. You were swiftly scolded for your carelessness. Genji means well, he really does. Don’t take his angry little comments to heart. 
  * Genji will put great effort in caring for your sunburn. There’s periodic applying of creams, he’ll be making sure your clothing is loose and isn’t too rough on the burn. He’ll be extra careful as to not to touch it more than he needs to.
  * The next time you go swimming, he’ll be 100% sure to come with you and make sure that you have enough on to prevent this from happening again.



**Morrison**

  * Oof! One unhappy blonde coming up!
  * He’s just like Genji when he sees it, but with less anger and more stern comments. He’ll ask the basics of “Why did you forget sunblock?” etc.
  * He was almost certain he made sure you had some before you went out. This was more his fault, and he’ll make a mental note of it for next time.
  * The man will provide you with sunburn care products, but it isn’t recommended for him to apply them. He might be unintentionally rough.




	81. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would junkrat, mccree, and genji show their love and affection to their male s/o. Like dates they would take their s/o on, do they like kisses, etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW || Male Reader

**Junkrat**

  * Shows his love by screaming it out onto the world. Anyone and everyone’s going to know how much he loves his boyfriend.
  * He’ll occasionally splurge and get you nice flashy gifts. Consider yourself lucky, he barely does this for anyone, even himself.
  * A true date to Junkrat is taking you out for a heist. He’s not exactly welcome in too many places. On occasions the two of you will sneak into a restaurant/event/movie. That thrill keeps him alive.
  * You wouldn’t have a single dull day with this man. He keeps you on your toes. It’s a very active lifestyle.
  * Junkrat’s a little too awkward for kisses, but he does enjoy them. If you want a lot of kisses, however, you’re going to be the one who does them most the time. He can be rather shy about showing intimacy.



**McCree**

  * He’ll casually put his arms around you in public. He’s not ashamed. Why would he be?
  * This man adores kisses. He’ll pepper your face constantly in them. Standing in line with nothing to do? Here comes a quick peck. 
  * He’s one for bear hugs. You’ll be constantly surprised with him suddenly picking you up from behind and twirling you around with no warning. _“There’s my special man!”_
  * An ideal date for him would be a cozy little restaurant with great food. 
  * McCree would keep you on your feet since he is a wanted man after all. Deadlock wants his ass and he’s not under the protection of Blackwatch anymore. He’ll want a comfortable life for you, but he’ll also want you to be safe.
  * McCree likes to kickback and lounge around, so he’s very much so up for cuddles.



**Genji**

  * Genji likes holding your hand in public.
  * He’s also the cheesy type to ask you if you’re cold, then realize he’s not wearing a jacket so he can’t finish the pickup line.
  * The mask gets in the way of kisses, but if and when he takes it off, he enjoys them quite a bit.
  * He’ll take you around Japan so you can really experience the country and all it has to offer, especially the culture and the sorts. He’d also want to see your country and experience your culture.
  * Being with him would be an exciting and comfortable lifestyle. He’ll do his best so that spark doesn’t die and he knows just how to make you smile.
  * Gifts often frequent in the clothing department. He’ll buy you nice outfits in things he’d like to see you wearing and hopes to god you’ll like it.




	82. Affections Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oooh can you do the affections one but with Tracer, D. Va, and Zarya toooooooo?

**Tracer**

  * Tracer shows her affection by copious amounts of cheesy pickup lines and actions. 
  * She kisses you frequently. Anywhere and everywhere. It doesn’t matter to her at all for who sees. Let them look. Your love is solid.
  * Couple shirts are her thing, big time. Even though she mostly has to get them specially made due to the giant device on her chest. Your copy gets a cute design in the space that is left blank for hers.
  * You get frequently showered in gifts. She’ll learn your personal tastes and everything just so every gift is special and unique.
  * Dates for her are pretty tame and predictable. Going on long walks and window shopping, going out to dinner or watching a movie. All these sorts of things.



**D.va**

  * Everybody on all of her social media’s going to know your name. She’ll feature you in streams and videos all the time.
  * Showers you in compliments, squishes your cheeks, holds your hands, etc. She tends to be very affectionate and shows her passion.
  * D.va likes taking a lot of selfies with you so she can keep something that reminds her of you close to her. It makes her feel so much closer to you, and hopes you’d feel the same.
  * Just like Lena, Hana actually enjoys the whole couple items such as mugs and shirts and such. However she takes it a few steps further with preferring to do couple outfits, especially if the two of you are going out somewhere. _~~(It’s also very Instagrammable).~~_
  * A date with Hana is almost always accompanied with a vlog or a couple selfies. Not only for her fans, but mostly so she has something to remember this memorable moment. That way when she’s busy at work and gets a break, she’ll be able to quickly look back on these moments and smile.
  * She’s not always around, so you’ll get all sorts of cute texts and selfies sent to you all around the clock.



**Zarya**

  * She’ll ask to be workout buddies. Gotta promote that healthy lifestyle afterall. A nice date for her would be a trip to the gym and nice food afterwards.
  * She’s not exactly a PDA type, but when talking to others she’ll gladly put her arms around you to show everybody who you belong to.
  * Aleksandra often isn’t home or around because of work, but she’ll call and text you very often. Every single night. Your conversations will always consist of sweet nothings and heavy flirting.
  * Another way she shows her affection is by showing people that she isn’t going to take anyone’s shit when it comes to you. Is someone being an absolute asshole about your relationship? Zarya has a few words for them. 
  * Gifts from her are meant to be meaningful. She’ll get you special things that she hopes remind you of her and are meant to be a symbol of her love.




	83. A Moment Too Late (Lena Oxton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Is it okay if I request Tracer reacting to her S/O dying in her arms as she's running to get them to a healer? You don't need to do this but if you can Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short. I'm just trying to shake writer's block and get back into the swing of things.

Lena swore under her breath. She knew that you weren’t fast enough to keep up with her or to drop out of heavy fire quickly, yet she acted reckless and threw herself into battle again. She threw herself into a heavy battle without considering the idea that you were right behind her, ready to defend her. You were always the ride or die type and in the short moment she had forgotten that, it was already too late. Time had moved so quickly that it was almost had a blinding blur. Time that was usually on her side had slipped out of her grasp of control. Lena had turned her head right at the moment that a handful of stray bullets from a shotgun had pierced various points in your rib cage and shoulders. The force threw you off balance first, which was followed by the silent scream from the sudden rush of pain. It all played out in slow motion for her. The second her foot hit the ground, she had launched herself forward to make a grab at you. As much as her heart wanted to spray an entire clip into whoever did this, she knew that there wasn’t enough time to act upon her rage. You were losing blood quickly, and there was no telling what the bullets had hit without the help of a medic.

Your body landed itself in her arms. It was a miracle that you were still conscious, even if it was just barely. Lena ran as fast as her legs could carry her, knowing that she couldn’t blink forward without the risk of dropping you. Her eyes wildly searched for a nearby healer, but it was obvious that she had thrown herself too deep into the enemy lines alone for she couldn’t spot one at all. It would be a challenge in itself to navigate the enemy territory to find somebody who could help. In a perfect world, she could run into Angela and she would fix you up good as new, but this wasn’t a perfect world. Blood from your wounds mixed with Lena’s own, and she could no longer tell if the blood that was on her was hers or not. Curses escaped in the form of whispers as she ran. It was ill-advised, but she knew if she did not get some form of attention from her own that you would not last much longer. She took in a deep breath and called out for help. Meanwhile you had begun to lose sense of reality. All you knew was her scent and how hard her heart beat in your ear. You could hear her shouting, but you couldn’t make out the words anymore. The world around you became a fuzzy blur. Words attempted to pass through your lips, but you couldn’t quite make them come out. Your head turned to the side and you could see the faint yellow glow of a concerned Angela running in your direction. Hope filled Lena as she sprinted towards help, only to have the hope ripped from her by the now limp body in her arms. 

Exhaustion from running and a collection of wounds caught up to her and she finally fell to the ground. She weakly clutched onto you and tried to shake you to tell you that Angela was here. It was far too late, and she could only let out a scream of anguish over the loss of her love.


	84. Light Dom Hanzo HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey there, Vi. (Whenever you come back on) I was wondering if you had any light Dom!Hanzo x reader headcanons. So, not BDSM stuff, more like "Pushed against the wall" and "Pinned to the bed" type stuff.

  * Hanzo can be a rather rough man especially when it comes to intimacy. When the moment is right, he’ll grab your shoulder and push you against a wall and plant both of his hands on either side of your body. His eyes would stare straight into you and his breath would be hot against your earlobe as he growled filthy, possessive things into your ear.
  * He wouldn’t want anybody else to think that you are single. He’ll make it a point to leave a huge cluster and trail of hickeys on your body to mark you as his.
  * In public, he likes to rest a hand on your thigh or around your shoulder. On subways, in taxis, in cars, at restaurants, and especially while talking to somebody else. Do with that what you will.
  * Hanzo frequently likes to pin you down to the bed while he fucks you. It puts him in total control and lets him watch you come undone before him. He’ll pin your body with his by hooking the backs of your knees in his elbows and locking his hands down to the bed. It gives him a new level of pleasure to have your body helpless beneath him.
  * Gifts of jewelry (mostly chokers or necklaces), perfume, or expensive clothes are plentiful. It gives him a special kind of happiness when he sees how your body fills the clothes he gives, or the scent on you or the jewelry on you. He knows that if somebody asks where you got it, you’d say that it was from him and it’d let them know that you were not on the market.
  * Nicknames are something he’s very big into. Ones that can be used in and out of the bedroom. 




	85. Obsessed HCs || Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you please do an obsessive Reaper Headcannon? Thanks!

  * Reaper will be anywhere and everywhere you go when he’s not busy working on something else. He’ll come and find you and will go to whatever lengths he needs to do so.
  * He’ll enlist the help of Sombra to not only tap your phone but to also allow him to track your location. He needs to know where you are. It’s mandatory in his routine to see you and know all the places you’ve been. Your presence will never go unnoticed. His eyes will follow you everywhere in the room until you walk out of his line of sight. Even then, he’ll have somebody report back to him periodically if he cannot keep tabs on you.
  * You will be worshiped like no other. Both directly and indirectly. Aside from Talon, you’ve become the center of his universe. If you work for Talon, he’ll keep you straight by his side. It doesn’t matter what strings he has to pull.
  * Other members may become increasingly concerned with the fact that every other word that comes from his lips includes your name. Every decision, every action, every movement is made with you in mind.
  * Every aspect about you has been memorized by him. He’ll know you like the back of his hand.
  * The thought of somebody else having you drives him insane. The mere idea sets him off into a bad mood. You’re like an addiction that he can’t shake. 
  * Every gift you send him, every picture tossed his way; They will all be hoarded. Nobody will be allowed to touch them unless they feel like losing a few pints of blood.




End file.
